NEXUS
by SeiranWriter
Summary: This is an original story that i'm working on on and it'll be written in a script format. This story is has a like bit of a mix of Infamous. NEXUS: Two secret organizations called Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire try to cause war around the world and it's up to a group called Nexus to put a stop to them. Story By: Carlos Anthony Guzman & Sheila Diaz
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(Everything is black.)

**Carlos –** Get out!

(A window breaking is heard, and then an explosion is heard.

Everything can be seen now. Everything is in slow motion.

Carlos &amp; Sheila are seen falling 83 stories in the air.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** How did we get in this mess? Teenagers trying to prevent a war from happening.

(A shriek is also falling going at Carlos &amp; Sheila.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** A group of teenagers people are relying on to stop a madman from causing war.

(Carlos sticks his hand out and moves it to the left; the shriek is launched in to the building window. The top part of the empire state building begins to collapse.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** A group that doesn't know what they're doing, but are willing to risk everything to make things right.

(The top part of the Empire State building passes them.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** What drives a person to keep going even though there might not be a chance of winning? Is it what's at stake or what they might lose if they fail?

(Carlos &amp; Sheila turn around and they see two shrieks below them. Fire goes around Sheila's hand.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** The memories of the people they lost?

(Carlos uses telekinesis and brings the shriek to him, and then he punches him in the face hard. The shriek goes behind him and shoots out a spike, it enters Sheila's arm. She screams in pain but the scream is muted. The shriek shoots another spike.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** Or is it the chance there might be a chance of hope?

(Carlos sticks his hand out the spike stop in midair and is launched back at the shriek, it enters its chest.)

**Carlos (Narrating) –** Who are we? We're Nexus.

(Everything fades to black.)

_**NEXUS**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Month Earlier

**Chapter 2: A Month Earlier**

(A white van parks beneath the 46 street 7 train station.

An 18 year old male named Chase steps out the van and pulls out his cellphone.)

**Chase – **Boss, everything is in place.

**Man (On the phone) – **Good, now get out of there; time to set everything in motion.

(Chase starts to walk and pulls out a detonator.)

**Chase – **Will do boss.

(He hangs up the phone and pushes the button. Inside the van there's a bomb counting down from 10 minutes. At William Cullen Bryant High School. There are three teenagers sitting in the back of the library.)

**Carlos – **I still don't see what's so hard about asking him where he gets his band shirts.

**Andrea – **It's not that easy.

**Carlos – **Just go up to him and say, "Hey that's a nice shirt where did you get it?"

**Sheila – **That sounds awkward.

**Carlos – **It's not awkward unless you make it awkward.

**Andrea – **It's going to be awkward… Back to the funeral planner conversation.

**Carlos – **Oh god not this again.

(Sheila starts to laugh.)

**Andrea – **We're going to be planning the funeral while the customer is going to be crying on the side.

**Carlos – **What's next you play the song Highway To Hell during the funeral.

(They laugh.)

**Sheila – **Oh nah imagine.

**Andrea – **I don't think we'll get another customer again if we do.

**Carlos – **Why would you even be in s business like that?

**Sheila – **Cause why not.

**Andrea – **Besides it could be fun.

**Carlos – **How is planning a funeral an idea of fun?

(In a trig class. Police sirens are being heard from the outside, Celeste is staring out the window focusing on the police sirens.)

**Susana – **Celeste.

(She snaps out of it.)

**Celeste -** I'm sorry what did you say?

**Susana – **Can I get the notes cause I can barely see from back here.

**Celeste – **Oh yeah, sure here you go

(She hands her the notes.)

**Susana – **Thanks.

(In the handball courts. Abraham keeps hitting the handball to the wall.)

**Nahid – **Got room for one more?

(Abraham catches the ball.)

**Abraham – **Don't you have class right now?

(Nahid walks up to him.)

**Nahid – **Yeah, but I got a sub right now.

(The police cars go pass them.)

**Nahid – **What do you think is going on?

**Abraham – **I don't know but it's not our problem… (He turns around to face the court.)… Let's play.

(He hits the ball. In the staircase. Laillanni is walking up the stairs she looks out the window and sees two choppers flying across the sky, and then she hears the sound of police sirens. She turns around and to continue walking up the stairs but bumps into Angelo. Her books that were in her hand drop to the floor.)

**Angelo- **Oh crap, I'm sorry.

(He kneels down and picks up her books, then he hands her the books.)

**Laillanni- **It's okay… (She grabs the books.) Thanks.

(Angelo walks off, Leilani is going downstairs in a hurry and sees Laillanni.)

**Laillanni- **Shouldn't you be in class?

**Leilani- **I should ask you the same.

**Laillanni- **I have to go do something in the library, I'll be in gym in a few.

**Leilani- **Oh okay, see you in gym.

(In the library by the computers.)

**Felipe- **Have you seen Yessenia?

**Maria- **Yeah she said she was sick.

**Felipe- **She's probably home, watching Anime or something.

**Maria- **Did you notice the choppers?

**Felipe- **Yeah… What the hell is going on out there?

**Maria- **I don't know…

(At the van's location. Two officers get out the car.)

**Officer Johnson- **Clear the people in this area.

**Officer Beck- **Everyone clear the are! Now!

(The other police arrive at the scene. The police officers start to exit they're cars.)

**Chief Jackson- **Johnson what's going on?

**Officer Johnson- **We got a call with an anonymous tip saying there's a bomb in a white van at this location.

**Officer Beck- **Johnson! Chief! There's a white van over here!

(The two cops go to him and they see the van.)

**Chief Jackson- **Evacuate everyone in this area! Send in the bomb squad!

(Inside the van the bomb is up to 40 seconds.) (Outside the bomb squad is going up to the van, one of them opens the back doors. The timer is on 5 seconds.)

**Bomb Squad Member- **Oh shit! Everyone get back!

(Everyone starts to run back. The bomb explodes and the ground shakes.)

(At the school, the ground shakes which causes people to fall.)

**Sheila- **What was that?

**Andrea- **I don't know probably an earthquake?

(They start to stand up, they see a wave of smoke and light go towards them.)

**Sheila- **What is that?

(It starts to get closer.)

**Carlos- **Everyone get down!

(The windows break, glass shatters the impact goes causes them to be launched at the bookshelf.) (Everything goes black.)


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

(Everything can be seen again, the school is in ruins there's smoke everywhere. In the trig class, Celeste and Susana are unconscious. A neon light is going around Celeste's arms, Lightning and a white fog is going around Susana's finger tips. In the staircase, Laillanni &amp; Leilani are passed out the cuts on Laillanni start to heal and a white fog &amp; water go around her hands. Smoke is going around Leilani's body. In the hallway, Angelo is passed out on the floor a bit of concrete is going around him. In the library near the computers, Felipe is passed out and there's lasers going around him. Maria is passed out while floating in midair, there's smoke and lightning going around Maria and her wounds start healing. In the back of the library, Andrea, Sheila and Carlos are passed out. A black fog is going around Andrea and her hands light up with black and blue fire. Sheila turns invisible then reappears over and over again, smoke goes around her left hand and a white fog around her right hand. Carlos has smoke going around his hands and things around him are levitating in the air.)

(Carlos gasps awake, the objects fall to the floor and the smoke disappears. Sheila reappears and things around her disappear so does with Andrea. The things around everyone disappears, and Maria gently falls to the floor. Sheila, Andrea and everyone else starts to wake up. They sit up.)

**Sheila – **Ah, feels like my brain is on fire.

**Carlos – **Ngh, same here.

(They look around.)

**Andrea – **Woah… What the hell happened?

(Andrea starts to feel a burn in her body.)

**Andrea – **Ngh, my body is burning…

(Sheila shivers a bit.)

**Sheila – **brr, I feel cold.

(They stand up and look out the window, they see some of the buildings in ruins and some of them in flames.)

**Carlos – **Oh my god…

**Sheila – **Holy shit…

(In the trig class. Celeste wakes up and sees Susana who's been trying to wake her up.)

**Susana – **Thank god you're alive.

**Celeste – **What happened?

**Susana – **I don't know all I saw was a light coming towards us.

(They both stand up and look outside.)

**Celeste – **Oh my god…

**Susana – **The others… the others are dead… I've tried waking them up but they don't have a pulse.

**Celeste – **What?!

(Her vision changes she sees the people's bones and their organs, she sees none of hearts beating. She shakes her head and her vision goes back to normal.)

**Celeste – **What the hell was that?

**Susana – **What was what?

(Celeste is in shock.)

**Celeste – **My vision… it changes I saw the insides of the people..

**Susana – **How is that poss-

(Sounds of choppers are heard. Then gunshots are heardoutside, Celeste and Susana duck.)

**Susana – **What's going on out there?

**Celeste – **I don't know but I have a bad feeling.

(One and a half minutes earlier, in the handball courts. Nahid wakes up and coughs, he sits up and sees the gate open.)

**Nahid – **Ngh, what's going on?

(He looks around and Abraham is nowhere in sight.)

**Nahid – **Abraham? Abraham?!

(His head starts to feel a burn, he puts his hands on his head as he starts to scream in pain.)

**Nahid – **AHHHH!

**Anarchy Solider – **He's alive!

(He stops screaming and looks at the Anarchy Solider. He stands up, blood slowly goes down his arm. A chopper is in the air.)

**Nahid – **Hey… you I need some help… I don't know what's going on and my friend… he's… he's missing… please I need help.

**Anarchy Solider – **We'll help you alright.

(He points the 9mm pistol at Nahid.)

**Nahid – **Oh shit…

(He shoots everything goes in slow motion, Nahid dodges fast the bullet hits the wall. He grabs the handball off the ground fast and throws it at the solider fast. Everything is in normal motion, the ball hits the enemy in the head hard he falls from the impact.)

**Anarchy Solider – **Shoot him!

(They aim at Nahid. They starts to shoot, Nahid starts to run faster than usual the bullets hit the wall. Nahid continues to run, In the chopper.)

**Charles (Man from the phone) – **Looks like the blast may have worked…

(He looks at his men.)

**Charles – **Move in.

(They all start to hook up to the zip line.)

**Charles – **Get project brute ready to move out.

**Anarchy Pilot – **Yes sir.

(They start to zip line down, they reach the ground. Nahid enters the building, he stops running.)

**Nahid - ** Whoa. Did I get faster.

(In the trig class. Celeste and Susana see the enemies zip line down.)

**Celeste – **We need to look for survivors and get out as fast as possible.

(They leave the room.)

(In the library at the computers)

**Felipe – **Were those gunshots?

**Maria – **We have to get out of here.

**Survivor #1 – **What about the others who might still be alive?

**Maria – **Whoever we see we'll take them with us… we have to go now.

(In the back.)

**Andrea – **We have to go with them.

**Sheila – **Yeah let's go.


	4. Chapter 4: Project: Anarchy

**Chapter 4: Project: Anarchy**

(A flashbang enters the computer side of the library through the window)

**Carlos - **Shit, get down.

(They drop to the floor behind the bookshelf.)

**Carlos - **Cover your eyes.

(They close their eyes, the flashbang goes off the people near the computers get blinded. Bullets go through the window, Anarchy soldiers from the second chopper zipline into the building. The windows shatter and the pieces of glass hits the floor. The Anarchy soldiers unhook and land on the floor and raise their rifles as they walk towards them.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Get up and put your hands in the air!

**Anarchy Soldier #4 - **Up (he shoots his rifle in the air.) NOW!

(Behind the bookshelf.)

**Andrea (whispers) - **What do we do?

(Carlos and Sheila peek their head out.)

**Carlos (Whispers) - **We have to find a way to help them.

(They lower their heads.)

**Andrea (Whispers) - **Got any ideas on how we'll do that?

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Wait Andrea, do you still have that knife necklace?

(Andrae takes off her necklace.)

**Andrea (Whispers) - **Never leave home without it.

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Give it to me.

(Andrea hands her the necklace.)

**Andrea (Whispers) - **So what's the plan.

(Carlos peeks his head out.)

**Carlos (Whispers) - **There's only five of them, we can sneak up behind them and take them out-

(He lowers his head again.)

**Carlos (Whispers) - **Or-

(He looks to where Sheila was and she's gone.)

**Carlos (Whispers) - **And she's gone.

(Carlos and Andrea peek their head out.)

**Andrea (Whispers) - **There she goes.

(They follow her.)

**Felipe - **Go to hell!

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **Shut the hell up!

**Maria - **Just let us go, we wouldn't say anything...

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **Quiet bitch!

(Sheila gets closer to Anarchy Soldier #5 and wraps her hand around his mouth. She brings him behind the bookshelf and stabs him in the chest. She takes his pistol, Carlos and Andrea catch up with Sheila.)

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Do any of you know how to use this?

**Carlos (Whispers) - **I've had practice with one before.

(He takes the pistol and cocks it.)

**Felipe - **Go fu-

(A gunshot is heard.)

**Maria - **Felipe!

(Carlos gets angry.)

**Carlos - **You sons of bitches!

(He stands ups, everything is in slow motion he shoots one of them in the chest. The 3 Anarchy Soldiers turn around and aim their rifles at him. He shoots another soldier and then another, he shoots the last soldier in legs. The soldier falls to the floor and drops his gun.)

**Maria - **Felipe...

(Carlos runs to Maria and Felipe, Maria has her hand on the bullet wound trying to stop it from bleeding.)

**Maria - **Come on Felipe hang in there...

**Carlos - **Come on, your going to make it Felipe... you gotta breathe...

**Maria - **Come on! Is there anything around that could help stop the bleeding?!

(Felipe coughs out blood and slowly closely his eyes as he gives his last breath.)

**Carlos - **I'm sorry Felipe...

(The wound starts to heal under Maria's hand without them knowing. Carlos stands up fast, the soldier is crawling to his gun. Andrea sees it and kicks the gun far away from him.)

**Andrea - **I don't think so...

(Carlos flips him over with his foot and points the gun at him.)

**Carlos - **Who are you people! Why are you here!

**Anarchy Soldier #4 - **I don't answer to teens like you.

(Carlos shoots him in the leg, the soldier screams in pain.)

**Carlos - **Why?! Trust me I know how to handle a gun so I'll choose my next words carefully.

(Everyone looks at him in a surprised way.)

**Anarchy Soldier #4 - **I work for Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire.

**Andrea - **Why are you here?!

(He stays quiet. Felipe's wound heals, he coughs and wakes up. He sits up fast and Maria backs away in surprise.)

**Maria - **What the hell?

**Anarchy Soldier #4 - **looks like bomb worked...

**Sheila - **Bomb?

**Anarchy Soldier #4 -** His plan worked...

(Felipe looks at his hands and at where his bullet wound was.)

**Felipe - **What just happened?

**Andrea - **What plan?!

**Anarchy Soldier #4 -** You're not going to get anything else out of me.

(Anarchy Soldier #4 releases his finger from a button that's on his sleeve.)

**Anarchy Squad Leader (On Radio) - **Team move in to the library.

**Maria - **Oh shit, we gotta move.

**Felipe - **Ngh... (he stands up.) Take their guns it might come in handy.

**Maria - **I don't know how to use one.

**Carlos - **Its like a camera, have a tight grip, steady aim and shoot.

(They pick up weapons from the bodies.)

**Felipe - **Let's get out of here.

**Anarchy Soldier #4 -** You're all screwed! You're all dead!

(They look at him.)

**Andrea - **Fuck off.

(Andrea and Sheila kick him in the face causing the soldier to be knocked out.)


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Back

**Chapter 5: Fighting Back**

(In the hallway. Celeste &amp; Susana run down the hallway they see Angelo waking up.)

**Angelo - **Ngh... (he stands up.) What just happened?

**Celeste - **Angelo!

(They run towards him.)

**Angelo - **Celeste? What's going on?

**Celeste - **We have to go! There's guys with guns in the building.

**Angelo - **What? Are you serious?

**Susana - **Yeah... we have to get out of here.

(Leilani and Laillanni exit the staircase.)

**Leilani - **Susana? Jesus thank god it's you guys.

**Laillanni - **We saw guys with guns shooting at people.

(Gunshots are heard and a scream saying run is also heard.)

**Celeste - **Whoever that was we have to go and help them.

**Leilani - **Are you crazy? We have to get the hell out of here.

**Celeste - **We can't leave them to die.

**Leilani - **We could die! They have guns and what do we have huh?! Nothing!... it's too risky.

**Celeste - **You can leave if you want no one is stopping you, we can't let them die without even trying to save them!

(A shout saying Get Back is heard within the gun fight.)

**Laillanni - **We don't have time for this! Leilani are you coming with us or not?!

**Leilani - **Okay let's go save these freaking people.

(In the third floor. Bullets are hitting the floor and walls, there's Anarchy soldiers on the other side of the middle hallway.)

**Maria - **What do we do?!

(Celeste and the others reach the third floor and they see the Anarchy soldiers through the door.)

**Susana - **There's only four.

**Angelo - **This is crazy... Celeste what's the plan?

**Celeste - **We knock them out.

**Leilani - **Easy for you to say.

**Celeste (Being Sarcastic) - **I'm sorry do you have a better plan.

**Leilani - **We take their guns and shoot them.

**Celeste - **And how the hell are we going to take them? Beside do you know how to use one?

**Leilani - **No...

**Celeste - **We'll take them out quietly.

**Laillanni - **How are we going to do that?

**Celeste - **Wrap your arm around their neck and mouth tightly and squeeze until they pass out.

**Angelo - **Or we could punch them hard.

**Susana - **On your go Celeste.

**Celeste - **Okay now.

(They open the door, Celeste, Angelo, Susana, and Laillanni grab a soldier by the neck and mouth tightly. Celeste, Susana and Laillanni's enemies struggle to break to free but they pass out, the sound of guns dropping is heard. Then Angelo decides to choke slam his enemy to the floor, then he strikes his fist down. The soldier dodges and Angelo's fist hits the floor causing a crack. The soldier elbows Angelo in the face causing him to floor on the floor. Then the soldier goes on top of Angelo.)

**Angelo - **Guys help.

(Celeste kicks the soldier in the face, he gets off. He stands up, Leilani swings at him, but the soldier grabs her fist and flips her over. Laillanni swings her bag at him and he dodges then he trips her. Celeste swings but he grabs her arm and throws her at the wall. Susana jumps on his back and digs her nails into his face.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Ahh you freaking bitch!

(He backs up to the wall and slams her against the wall causing her to fall off. The soldier punches Celeste in the face, Angelo gets up and grabs the back of the soldier's head. Then he slams his head against the wall causing the soldier to knock out, Celeste is catching her breath.)

**Celeste - **Thanks...

**Angelo (Catching his breath) - **Don't mention it.

(On the other side of the middle hallway.)

**Maria - **They stopped shooting...

(Felipe peeks his head out.)

**Felipe - **I see people over there and it looks like they've fought them off.

(Celeste and the others run down the middle hallway, A gunshot is heard. They duck and the bullet hits the wall.)

**Sheila - **Shit.

(They go the end of the hallway and get behind cover. Bullets start to hit the walls.)

**Angelo - **Carlos? What the hell is going on?! Who are these people?!

**Sheila - **We interrogated one of them and they said they work for Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire... He mention something about a plan working...

**Felipe - **They mentioned something about a bomb.

**Carlos - **Anyway how are you alive? They shot you.

**Felipe - **I don't even know.

**Maria - **Hey can we focus on the people shooting at us.

**Anarchy Soldier #1 - **Move up!

**Carlos - **Shit...

(He raises the pistol, So does Maria, Felipe, and Andrea.)

**Carlos - **Remember have a tight grip and just point, then shoot.

(An Anarchy soldier moves up, Sheila gets out of cover and grabs him. She stabs him in the side and then slams him in the wall, then she pulls out the knife and takes his rifle. Then she hits him hard in the face with the rifle causing him to knock out. The Anarchy Soldiers move up and shoot. Behind the soldiers a man carrying a fire extinguisher is seen.)

**Gabriel - **Hey!

(He raises the fire extinguisher, Jordan kicks the top part of the extinguisher. The foam liquid starts to shoot out hard, The soldiers stop shooting and turn around. Gabriel lets it go and it gets launched at the soldiers. It hits a soldier in the stomach then its launched at another soldier. The extinguisher hits the soldier in the face. Then Gabriel, Jordan, Ramon, Shaisha, Gean Carlos, and Nicole run at the soldiers.)

**Anarchy Soldier #1 - **Take them out!

(The three soldiers aim at them.)

**Carlos - **Now!

(They get out of cover)

**Andrea - **Over here!

(The soldiers turn back around. Gabriel, Jordan, and Gean Carlos get them in a choke hold. They start to pass out, the soldier on the floor raises his pistol. Maria runs and kicks the gun out of his hand and then Sheila kicks him in the face.)

**Andrea - **Thank god you guys showed up.

**Gabriel - **Thanks for the distraction.

**Andrea - **Yeah, don't mention it.

**Nicole - **Okay does anyone know what is going?!

**Andrea - **If I had a dollar for every time I heard that today.

**Carlos - **These people work for Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire.

**Nicole - **Anarchy? Crossfire?

**Sheila - **One of them mentioned a plan that worked and it had something to do with a bomb...

**Jordan - **But why are they here?

**Carlos - **We don't know.

(Nicole's head starts to burn.)

**Nicole - **Sss ah. (She puts her hands on her head.)

(It starts to burns more, everyone starts to notice,)

**Nicole - **Ahh!

(She falls to her knees, she bends down to floor that her head is touching the floor. She screams louder. Nicole's scream hurts everyone's ears that they cover their ears. She stops screaming and the burning stops; everyone starts to lower their hands.)

**Ramon - **What was that?

**Shaisha - **Nicole... Are you okay?

**Nicole - **My... head *ngh* feels like it's on fire.

(Gabriel and Shaisha help her up.)

**Sheila - **You too?

**Celeste - **I felt it too.

**Gean Carlos - **You guys too?

**Angelo - **What is going on?

**Jordan - **Ever since the that blast... I don't know like something weird is happening like my instincts kicked in more... I suddenly know a lot about physical combat... I feel stronger and faster, and now the burning in our heads... Does anyone feel the same?

**Sheila - **Yeah... do you think it has something to do with the bomb?

**Carlos - **I don't know...

**Laillanni - **What was in that bomb?

**Maria - **Whatever it was, it killed few people but kept us alive...

**Gabriel - **Let's keep moving before they wake up or more show up...

(Carlos picks up an assault rifle and throws it at Gabriel, he catches it and cocks it.)

**Carlos - **We'll take point.


	6. Chapter 6: Powers

**Chapter 6: Powers**

(On the first floor. Nahid is running down the hall while dodging bullets. The bullets hit the floor.)

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **Block him off!

(Anarchy Soldiers appear at the end of the middle hallway.)

**Nahid - **Shit.

(He turns around quick and there's more soldiers at the other end.)

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **You have nowhere to go!

(Nahid looks right then left.)

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **Put your hands up! Might as well give up you have nowhere to go!

(There's four on the left and three on the right.)

**Carlos - **Hey!

(The soldiers notice them.)

**Carlos - **Nahid get down!

(Carlos, Sheila, Andrea and Gabriel raise their weapons. Nahid drops to the floor. Carlos and Sheila shoot at the four soldiers and Gabriel and Andrea shoot at the three soldiers at the end of the hallway. They drop dead except for one. Carlos and Sheila aim at him.)

**Sheila - **Next time you should put more of a fight.

(They shoot him and Nahid starts to get up.)

**Nahid - **Phew... that was close.

**Sheila - **I suggest we start getting out of here more of them show up.

**Nahid - **Yeah, good idea.

(Nahid goes to one of the bodies and picks up a pistol. In front, They run down the hall and turn the corner.)

**Felipe - **Come on, we're almost there!

(They see Charles at the front and there's Anarchy Soldiers behind him.)

**Angelo - **Shit.

(They stop running. Carlos, Sheila, Andrea, Nahid, Felipe, Gabriel and Maria raise their weapons. The Anarchy Soldiers raise their weapons too.)

**Charles - **Drop your guns.

**Felipe - **You first.

**Carlos - **We got you out numbered here.

**Charles - **Do you now?

(A wind passes by them, people start to get knocked down one by one. Sheila look looks left and right, Carlos and Sheila are still standing.)

**Sheila - **What the hell is happening?

(Everything is in slow motion. Chase using super speed punches Sheila in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor. Then he punches Carlos in the face causing him to fall on the floor too. Everything goes back to normal motion. Chase uses super speed and goes next to Charles.)

**Carlos - **What the?

**Chase - **That was easy.

**Charles - **Terminate them, leave none alive... The plan failed...

**Nicole - **So you're just gonna murder us in cold blood!

**Charles - **Well not me, that's why I got henchmen for, besides can't leave any witnesses... Plus you guys killed some of my men.

**Jordan - **They tried to kill us!

**Charles - **Kill them...

**Nicole - **You're a monster!

(The soldiers walk to them.)

**Angelo - **Wait think about this!

(They aim their guns at Andrea, Sheila and Carlos first. Their fingers are on the trigger.)

**Sheila - **No...

(She sticks her hand and turns her head they other way.)

**Carlos - **No!

(He sticks his hand out, a soldier gets launched to the wall by a telekinesis push. Carlos looks at his hand in shock and everyone is also in shock. Then ice comes out of Sheila's hand and it hits the other soldier. Sheila looks at her hand.)

**Sheila - **Woah...

**Carlos **\- What just happened?

**Charles - **The bomb worked... I can't believe it worked.

**Carlos - **What do you mean?

**Charles - **The bomb was meant to modify and mutate the DNA within people... increasing their strength, speed, instincts and so on.

**Leilani - **I don't understand...

**Charles -** The bomb was meant to give someone powers...

**Nicole - **Powers?

**Charles - **Who survived the blast has a strong gene that can handle the mutation... the people whose genes aren't strong enough died within the blast... the others who survived were just lucky. Now my plan is one step closer.

**Sheila - **What plan!

**Charles - **War...

**Andrea - **All of this for war?

**Nicole - **You're a goddamn monster...

**Charles - **Many people with powers will rise some with bad intentions and some with good intentions... More people for me to recruit and to have on my side.

(The rest are quiet.)

**Charles - **Everyone retreat, the brute will handle them...

(They walk to the front doors.)

**Sheila - **Get back here!

(Sheila, Carlos, Jordan and Nicole get up and runs at them. Chase turns around fast and shoots a wave of smoke at them they get knocked down to the floor.)

**Charles - **Send in the brute!

**Sheila - **Get back here you son of a bitch!

(She swings her arm, fire comes out of her hand and hits the wall right next to Charles)

**Shaisha - **Did he say brute?

**Celeste - **What the hell is a brute?

(They start to stand up.)

**Carlos - **I don't know.

**Jordan - **Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

(A creature that's 8 feet tall and the body is in all in black with white spirals around its body and has crystal looking spikes on it's arms, back and head and has long claws on it's hands and feet jumps in the wall behind it breaks. The Brute lands and swings at Carlos and Sheila, they get launched at the wall so hard that they break through it and land on the auditorium stage.)

**Sheila - **Ngh... that hurt... what the hell was that?

**Carlos - **I don't know... but a hit like that was supposed to kill us...

(They start to stand up , the Brute smashes through the wall and enters the auditorium.)

**Sheila - **Oh shit.

**Carlos - **You're a big one aren't ya.

(The Brute stares at them.)

**Sheila - **You guys get out of here we'll handle this thing!

**Gabriel - **Are you sure?!

**Carlos - **Yeah! Go! Get the others out of here!

**Gabriel - **Alright!

(They start to leave the building.)

**Carlos - **Are you ready for this?

(Sheila closes her eyes and opens them, her left eye pupil turns to faded red color and her right eye pupil turns into a faded blue color. Fire goes around her left hand and an ice fog goes around her right hand. Her hair starts to have red highlights.)

**Sheila - **Yeah.

(He notices her appearance changed.)

**Sheila - **What?

**Carlos - **You should see yourself in a mirror.

**Sheila - **Can we focus on this.

**Carlos - **Alright.

(He closes his eyes and opens them his eye pupils turns into a faded blue color.)

**Sheila - **Come on! Bring it you big ugly bitch!


	7. Chapter 7: Brutes

**Chapter 7: Brutes**

(The brute roars and yanks out 2 chairs from the floor and throws them. Carlos and Sheila jump off the stage and dodge the incoming chairs while in the air. Sheila lands on the chair while in the air then jumps off. Carlos uses telekinesis and launches the second chair at the brute. The chair hits the Brute in the face, Sheila launches an ice crystal at the Brute and it hits it in the face. Then she forms a fist and fire goes around it.)

**Sheila - **Rahhh!

(She punches the Brute in the face, then she kicks off the Brute causing her to do a back flip kick. Sheila lands in front of it.)

**Sheila - **I think you need to chill.

(She throws ice at it but the Brute swings causing the ice to be broken. Then the Brute grabs Sheila, Carlos runs at it.)

**Carlos - **Let her go!

(Fire forms around both of Carlos's fist, the Brute aims it's hand at Carlos. A spike gets shot out of it's hand and the spike is going at Carlos fast.)

**Carlos - **Woah!

(He dodges the spike and raises his hand at the Brute but it grabs Carlos.)

**Carlos -** Ngh...

(He struggles to break free and the Brute throws them.)

**Sheila - **Shit!

(They hit the stage and roll causing them to hit the wall too.)

**Carlos &amp; Sheila - **Ngh...

(The Brute raises it"s hand at Carlos and Sheila and spikes start to shoot out.)

**Carlos -** Move!

(They jump out of the way the spikes enter the wall and more spikes are shot out. They jump out the way again and the spikes enter the floor. Sheila stands up and runs at the Brute. The Brute shoots two more spikes at her. Sheila slides on her knees and her back is on the floor and the spikes pass her. Sheila stands up and jumps at the Brute. The Brute throws a chair at her but she dodges. Sheila gets closer and Brute swings, she gets hit and is launched to the wall.)

**Sheila -** Ah!

(Another Brute smashes through the wall and enters the auditorium.)

**Carlos -** Another one?

(Sheila starts to stand up and starts to disappear, she turns invisible. Carlos notices she's nowhere to be seen.)

**Carlos - **Sheila?!... Damn it where did she go?

(The 1st Brute starts to run at Carlos and Sheila reappears in front of the brute.)

**Sheila - **Surprise bitch!

(Fire is around her hand and she uppercuts the Brute. Her right eye pupil turns read and fire goes around her right hand. She then punches it again in the face. The Brute falls back but catches himself and slides on the floor. The 2nd Brute runs at Sheila, Carlos runs and uses telekinesis and launches a chair at it and then shoots fire at it. The chair and fire hits the Brute in the face. Fire goes around his fist then he uppercuts it causing it to fall back.)

**Carlos - **Looks like invisibility is on your list.

**Sheila - **We can't take them on at the same time.

(Both Brutes start to run at them, then a black and blue fire ball hits a Brute in the chest causing it to be launched few feet away. Water hits a Brute then lightning hits it causing it to be electrocuted. Nahid using super speed runs towards the Brute.)

**Nahid - **Rahhh!

(He punches the Brute causing it to be launched all the to wall on the stage. Nahid stops running.)

**Nahid - **That's one way to take out the trash.

(Andrea, Maria, Angelo, Jordan, Nicole and Celeste catch up with them.)

**Carlos - **Didn't I say to het somewhere safe... we had it covered.

**Andrea - **Geez, no thank you, no glad to see you.

**Jordan (Being Sarcastic) - **Sure you guys had it covered.

**Sheila - **Where's the others?

**Nahid - **They're outside fighting off more of those people.

**Sheila -** Did you just say more?

(The Brutes get up and jump at them.)

**Celeste -** Move!

(They jump out of the way.)

**Nahid (Joking) - **Okay, who gave them steroids? Was it you Angelo?

**Angelo - **Obviously.

**Nahid (Joking) -** Damn it Angelo.

(He uses super speed the second Brute jumps at him. Nahid uppercuts the Brute causing it to fall back.)

**Nahid -** Celeste, Angelo we'll handle this one.

**Carlos -** Okay then the rest of us will handle this one.

(Black and Blue flames goes around Andrea's hands, Nicole starts to grow claws, Jordan has fire going around his arms. Lightning starts to spark around Maria's fingers. A fire outline is going around the Brutes. The Brutes jump, they move out the way. The Brutes slam their fist on the ground. Nicole starts to grow fangs and runs at the Brute and claws it's face. The Brute swings Carlos and Maria use telekinesis the Brute's arm stops in mid air. Nicole jumps and claws it's face again. The Andrea runs and punches it in the face then kicks back and shoots two black and blue fireballs at it. Angelo dodges the second Brute's swing. The Brute starts to form a massive fireball and then shoots it at Angelo.)

**Angelo -** Crap.

(Angelo swings his arms up to cover his face. A concrete wall shoots up from the ground and blocks the incoming fireball. The wall breaks and Angelo see its.)

**Angelo - **Woah...

(Celeste starts shooting out neon beams at it.)

**Celeste - **Angelo! Stop admiring your powers and do something!

(Nahid speed runs behind it, the Brute kicks to the back but Nahid dodges quick.)

**Nahid - **Too slow! You gotta be-

(The Brute kicks back the other leg and Nahid is launched to a wall. Then the Brute runs towards Celeste and tackles her that she falls back to the floor and slides. Two concrete arms and hands form above Angelo's arms and hands. The Brute swings, Angelo grabs it with his concrete hand. Then he swings the other and punches the Brute in the face. Then the Brute grabs Angelo and throws him across the room. The first Brute swings it's arm a fire wave hits them all and they get knocked down to the floor.)

**Jordan - **They're too strong... ngh...

(Andrea stands up and her whole eyes turn black. Dark fog goes around her hands and body. She starts to raise her hands a black fog shoots up from the ground and it goes around the first Brute. She moves her hand causing the Brute to be slammed from wall to wall, then ceiling to floor repeatedly until its dead. The second Brute runs at her, the black fog also goes around it. The others are in shock, she raises the Brute in the air. Andrea moves her hands apart from each other and Brute gets split in half. It falls to the floor, Andrea inhales and exhales fast as blood starts to go down her noes. The blackness leaves from Andrea's eyes then she passes out and hits the floor.)


	8. Chapter 8: Shrieks

**Chapter 8: Shrieks**

(Carlos and Sheila stand up and run to Andrea whose collapsed on the ground. The others start to stand up.)

**Celeste -**What the hell was that?

**Jordan - **She took them down in a blink of an eye.

**Angelo - **Is she alright?

**Sheila - **She's still breathing if that's what you're asking.

(Sheila starts to shake Andrea.)

**Sheila - **Andrea... Andrea!

(She's not waking up.)

**Carlos - **Come on get up Andrea.

**Sheila - **Its no use.

**Nahid - **Looks like we're carrying her out of here.

(Carlos and Sheila wrap Andrea's arms around their necks and lift her up.)

**Carlos - **Okay, lead the way.

(They start to leave the auditorium.)

(At the front. Gunfire is heard and shout are heard.)

**Gabriel - **Back off!

**Nahid - **Shit.

(The rest run outside except for Carlos and Sheila.)

**Carlos - **I'll carry her to cover.

**Sheila - **Okay I'll keep you covered.

**Carlos - **Andrea, don't slap me for this.

(He picks her up and carries her. Sheila runs ahead of him and Carlos runs behind her. Outside, The rest are behind cars taking cover as the bullets hit the floor and cars. Sheila slides behind cover and sits up as fire goes around her hands. She starts to shoot fireballs providing cover for Carlos. Carlos starts to run and dodges bullets as Sheila continues shooting fireballs. Gabriel raises his rifle and gets out of cover as he starts to shoot. Carlos gets into cover, Andrea starts to wake up. Carlos gently puts her on the ground. Sheila gets back into cover.)

**Carlos - **Wake up sleeping beauty.

**Andrea -** Ngh... Don't call me sleeping beauty.

(She sits up.)

**Andrea - **What happened? How did I get out here?

**Carlos - **You don't remember?

**Gabriel - **Can we focus on the people shooting at us!

(Fire starts to charge around Jordan's hands, then he stands up and shoots. Two fire lines are launched at an Anarchy Soldier and it hits him in the chest that he falls back to the floor. Carlos and Maria stand up, bullets come flying at them. They stick their hands out and the bullets stop in air. The soldiers stop shooting as they see Carlos and Maria turn the bullets at them.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Oh shit.

(They launched the bullets at them and they start to duck behind cover.)

**Nicole - **Move up!

(They start to move up and Sheila turns invisible. Jordan slides over a car and kicks a soldier in the face. Jordan lands on his feet another soldier swings at him but Jordan grabs the soldier's arm and punches him in the face. Jordan following his instincts kicks the soldier that's behind him without even looking. Celeste runs and shoots a neon beam at a soldier then she slides on her knees and shoots out two neon beams at another soldier. The beams hit the soldier causing it to knocked back. Nahid speeds runs and snatches a pistol from two soldiers, then he turns around.)

**Nahid - **Too slow.

(The two soldiers start to run as Nahid starts shooting. The soldiers jump over the car and gets behind cover as the bullets hit the car, the guns click.)

**Nahid - **Shit.

(The soldiers stand up.)

**Sheila - **I got them.

(The two soldier's head get bumped into each other by force and they get knocked out. Sheila reappears.)

**Sheila - **They didn't see that one coming.

(Another soldier swings a katana at Sheila, she dodges and the soldier swings again and she jumps back. She throws an ice ball at him but he swings breaking the ice. The soldier swings again but stops halfway, he tries to move. Carlos using telekinesis is hold him in place.)

**Carlos - **Hit him!

(Fire goes around both her hands.)

**Sheila - **Raah!

(She release the fireball and it hits the soldier. He gets knocked back as the katana flies in the air and Sheila catches it by the handle. Bullets get shot at Sheila but she turns around blocking the bullets.)

**Anarchy Soldier #2 - **Send in the Shrieks!

(A concrete fist hits the soldier in the face and then a second concrete fist uppercuts him.)

**Angelo - **Shut up!

(Two creatures burst out the back of a van. The two creatures are normal height with a body that's all in grey with white spirals around it's body. The Shrieks have white colored eyes with white see through spikes on it's arms and back and also has spikes on it's head that makes it look like hair. The Shrieks have claws on it's hands and feet.)

**Celeste - **What the hell is that?!

(The Shrieks use super speed and one of them jump at Celeste and it opens it's hand revealing it's claws. A concrete wall shoots up from the ground hitting the Shriek, it falls back. The second Shriek runs at Gabriel and jumps at him everything goes in slow motion. Gabriel shoots the rifle the Shriek does a barrel roll the bullets miss. A ball of water surrounds the Shriek, everything goes in normal motion.)

**Laillanni - **I got it! Maria! Susana! Hit it!

(Lightning goes around their hands, the Shriek tries to break free.)

**Laillanni - **Hurry! I can't hold it forever!

(The Shriek within the water banshee screams.)

**Laillanni - **N-ahh!

(Laillanni gets on her knee while she struggles to keep the water around it. She has a pain face on, Maria and Susana shoot lightning at the water. The Shriek get electrocuted.)

**Angelo - **Now that's shocking.

(Laillanni lets the Shriek go and Angelo runs at it the concrete hand appears above his hand.)

**Angelo - **Celeste heads up!

(Angelo jumps and punches the Shriek it gets launched at Celeste. She turns around and swings both arms, two neon beams get launched at the Shriek. The beams hit it and her hands light up with neon as she jumps and uppercuts it.)

**Celeste - **Nahid!

(Nahid quickly jabs two soldiers in the face then super speeds. He jumps on a car then jumps off and clothesline the Shriek. Then he grabs it by the leg and throws it at Gabriel.)

**Nahid - **All you!

(The Shriek turns around and shoots out spikes, Gabriel dodges. It lands on the floor and swings, Gabriel dodges then it swings the other hand. It claws Gabriel's chest.)

**Gabriel - **Ngh!

(The Shriek swings but he grabs it's arm and punches it. Sheila swings the katana, the second Shrieks dodges and swings. The tips of the claws scratches Sheila's cheek she turns around from the impact.)

**Sheila - **Ngh-ah!

(Blood runs down her check. She turns around quick and swings the katana. The Shriek dodges then Sheila swings again. The Shriek backs up the tip of the katana scratches the Shriek's cheek. Black blood is on the katana's tip and the blood runs down it's cheek. The Shriek banshee screams, Sheila's ears start to hurt. She gets on her knees and the katana's tip enters the ground. She has one hand on her ear and the other on the katana's handle. Nicole banshee screams at the Shriek the sound wave of the scream knocks the Shriek to the floor. Nicole starts to grow her claws and fangs.)

**Nicole - **Take care of the guys shooting at us.

(Sheila starts to stand up.)

**Nicole - **I'll handle this one.

(Her eyes turn yellow.)

**Nicole - **Come on, you ugly sack of shit!

(They run at each other the Shriek raise it's claws so does Nicole. The claws enter Nicole's arm and her claws enter the Shriek's cheek.)

**Nicole - **Ngh.

(She looks at the Shriek with an angry expression. She moves her hand the claws come out of it's cheek. Blood is running down Nicole's arm there's black blood on Nicole's claws. Nicole forms a fist and punches the Shriek causing it to back up. The claws are removed from Nicole's arm.)

**Nicole - **Is that all you got?

(The Shriek roars and uses super speed and appears behind Nicole then it banshee screams.)

**Nicole - **Ah!

(She goes on her knees cause of the pain. She struggles to open her hand and she uses enough strength to arm and her hand. Then she claws the Shriek's leg, it stops the screaming. Sheila runs at it while its not looking and swings the katana, the Shriek dodges. Nicole gets up and swings her hands and starts to claw up the Shriek's face. Scratches start to appear on it's face. The Shriek tries to super speed but Nicole grabs it by the neck and throws it to the floor. Nicole's eyes start to turn red, a soldier aims at Nicole. Sheila runs at the soldier and dropkicks him. Nicole goes on top of the Shriek, it swings but she grabs it and claws it's face. Then she starts to claw it's chest repeatedly and violently. The Shriek lays back and it looks like its stopped breathing. She stops and stands up there's black blood dripping from her claws. She turns around, the Shriek stands up and jumps at Nicole. Sheila goes in front of Nicole and stabs the Shriek, the katana exits the back of the Shriek. She pulls out the blade and the Shriek drops dead.)

**Nicole - **Thanks...

**Sheila - **Don't mention it.

(Andrea shoots a black and blue fire ball at the second Shriek after each sentence she says.)

**Andrea - **One don't try to scratch me! (She shoots a fireball at it.) Second don't jump at me! (She shoots another fireball.) Third don't surprise attack me! (She shoots another fireball.) And lastly (She charges the fireball.) FUCK OFF! (She shoots the fireball at it.)

(The Shriek falls to the floor. The Shriek stands back up but bullets enter it and it drops dead.)

**Nexus Soldier - **Move in! Move in!

(Vans start to appear from every corner. Nexus Soldiers come out of the vans, the group sees the soldiers moving in.)

**Maria - **What's going on?

**Nicole - **Who the hell are these guys?

**Sheila - **I don't know but keep your guard up.

**Rebecca (Female Soldier) - **Drop your guns we have you out numbered!

**Anarchy Soldier - **Fuck you!

(He raises his gun but she grabs it fast and snatches it from his hands and breaks his arm.)

**Rebecca - **Last time! Drop your guns!

(They start to lower their guns. The group is in their fighting positions. Sheila is holding her katana over her head with one hand which it lights on fire and there's ice starting to form in her other hand. Black and Blue fire goes around Andrea's hands, Fire starts to form around Jordan's body.)

**Rebecca - **Stand down, we mean you guys no harm.

**Andrea - **How can we be so sure of that?

**Carlos - **How do we know you won't try to kill us next.

**Rebecca - **If we wanted to kill you we would of done it already...

**Carlos - **Next thing you know we turn around and there's warning shots in our backs.

**Rebecca - **I know your all confused about all of this but you have to trust me... We can give you answers, we have the same common enemy...

**Gean Carlos - **How can we trust you.

**Rebecca - **We're the same.

**Felipe - **Same?

(She rolls up her sleeves, her vains start to turn a visible red color. Then fire claws appear around her hands.)

**Rebecca - **You see.

(She stops the fire.)

**Gabriel - **Okay everyone stand down.

(They stand down.)

**Rebecca - **You see, we mean you guys no harm.

**Andrea - **Who are you?

**Rebecca - **My name is Rebecca Simmons, I'm commander of a group called Nexus.

**Felipe - **Nexus?

**Rebecca - **We're a task force created by the government we're more secret than the C.I.A... We are a group where we have people with powers and we train them to control their powers.

**Andrea - **Oh so um... Like the X-Men.

**Rebecca - **Oh please the X-Men ain't got nothing on us... But looks like you got your powers in control so far...

**Nahid - **Have you seen a guy named Abraham he went missing after the explosion happened.

**Rebecca - **We just got here, so I'm sorry we didn't see your friend... If you come with us we'll also work on finding your friend.

**Gabriel - **We'll go with you for now so you can explain some stuff. After that we'll decide if we'll join you or not.

**Rebecca - **Sounds like a deal, it's good enough.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To Nexus

**Chapter 9: Welcome To Nexus**

(At Nexus Base. Location: Penthouse in Manhattan. Time: 3 P.M.)

(Everyone is looking at the wide monitor hang on the wall. It shows a picture of Charles the leader of Project: Anarchy.)

**Rebecca - **Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire were two secret organizations formed by the U.S government it had the same goals as us, but they were mostly designed to put people with powers on the war front or if it wasn't taken too far they'll use them to prevent wars... Until both organizations went rogue. They became drunk with power and went against us; they kill anyone who is considered a threat. They have no boundaries...

(Rebecca looks at the picture.)

**Rebecca - **This is Project: Anarchy's leader Charles Smith age 32 he was a well skilled soldier in the navy. Then soon after that he was enlisted in the C.I.A. Then right after that they founded Project: Anarchy and CodeName: Crossfire and they chose him to be the leader of Project: Anarchy.

**Jordan - **Do you know where they're base or hideout is?

**Rebecca - **The C.I.A along side the navy seals tried infiltrating their base but it was empty.

**Maria - **Did they find anything?

**Rebecca - **No, they took everything that could be considered as information.

(Rebecca looks at the table that has a built in big touch screen monitor in the middle of the table. She slides her hands twice across the screen. Two pictures appear on the screen that's on the wall. They see the picture of Chase and a an unknown female.)

**Sheila - **That's the asshole who knocked us down.

**Rebecca - **That's Chase Monroe age 18 a highly trained in physical combat and is also a highly trained soldier. His parents were killed in a home invasion robbery. After that Anarchy picked him up and trained him. He is Charles's most trusted person and he is his right hand man.

**Carlos - **Anything else we need to know about him?

**Rebecca - **He never misses a target and he'll always carry out his mission no matter what the cost is.

**Sheila - **Who's the girl?

**Rebecca - **Seiko Kira age 16 born in Japan, when she was 2 she moved to California and was raised there. Same as Chase, both parents were murdered. Her parents were shot and killed during a car jacking, after that she started developing powers. Soon after that Anarchy picked her up and trained her. She's a highly trained assassin mostly prefers knives and snipers; she's Charles's third in command.

**Ramon - **Huh, give that much power to a teenager.

**Rebecca - **Trust me if you saw her skills then you'll understand.

**Leilani - **What were those things we fought?

**Rebecca - **I was getting to that.

(She slides her hand across the screen. Pictures of the creatures appear on the screen on the wall.)

**Maria - **What are they?

**Rebecca - **Creatures created by Anarchy and Crossfire... which they were created illegally.

**Maria - **Illegally?

**Rebecca - **When they first started experimenting we found out and tried terminating the project... but they still did it in secret.

(She shows the picture of the Brute.)

**Rebecca - **This is a Brute created by Anarchy it has super strength and it can shoot out spikes and a rare few can shoot out fire. In order to take down a Brute you need to hit it with all you got... Don't take it down on your own.

(Sheila looks at Andrea, she looks back at Sheila confused. Rebecca shows the picture of the Shriek.)

**Rebecca - **Shrieks created by Anarchy it has super speed, long claws and it can shoot out spikes, also has the ability to banshee scream... It's weakness ironically is banshee screams.

**Carlos - **Well your going to have fun Nicole.

(Nicole smirks.)

**Nicole - **You already know.

**Rebecca - **Well they have powerful hearing so a very loud noise can be a weakness.

(She slides her hand again. A picture of a creature with normal height but the body is all in black with red lines around the body. It has red see through spikes on its hands, arms, back and head. It also has long black claws and has red eyes.)

**Rebecca - **This a creature with a CodeName: XRM83 and was created by Crossfire. It's spikes and claws can light on fire, its like a Shriek but without the super speed. Instead it can imitate one's powers... There's no known weakness.

(She slides her hand again a picture of a human mixed with a creature.)

**Laillanni - **What the hell is that?

**Rebecca - **Tricksters... We don't know how it was possible but they managed to create a human and they mixed it with the DNA of a creature. Only a rare few can change from a human to a creature, most of them are just creatures... But what your seeing now is a Human-Creature hybrid form.

(The picture shows a human with spikes on their arms and soldiers. Also has one human eye and one creature, also has claws sticking out.)

**Rebecca - **They have the super speed, power imitating, and they're known for mind tricks.

**Andrea - **Mind tricks?

**Rebecca - **Yes mind tricks... try to avoid any eye contact with it.

(She slides her hand again. A picture of a male and female with the same hybrid appearance as a trickster is on the screen but they have long spikes coming out their wrist.)

**Rebecca - **Tracers they're like Trickers but without mind control. It was created by Crossfire, they have enhanced sight, hearing and smell which they're used to track targets down. They have super speed, they can imitate powers, accuracy, spike shooting, hybrid form, tranformation and stealth.

(She removes the pictures.)

**Rebecca - **There's one more called Subject Zero but we have no information on what it is.

**Andrea - **So soldiers and creatures... what's next a 100 foot tall monster... but please continue.

**Rebecca - **The bomb that happened earlier they made it to give people powers. The molecules in the bomb enhances and mutates the DNA within a person with a strong gene giving them powers... The other people that are alive who didn't get powers that helped them survive the blast.

**Ramon - **Why do all of this? What do they want?

**Rebecca - **Basically the bomb that accrued was an experiment... He wants to play God in this world, he wants to run the whole world and reshape it into his own image. He also wants to play hero, he make another bomb and rearrange it to whip out all the people who he sees as a threat. Then he'll blame it on the U.S government for it so he can just swoop in and be the hero and savior. He's very good at corrupting people's minds, he can turn anyone against you and if he wins and gets his way the whole world will be turned to shit and into a war zone millions... billions could die... He'll kill you all after that performance earlier, he sees you all as a threat...

(She turns around and looks at them.)

**Rebecca - **Help us stop him... If you join us we'll train you how to use your powers and we'll train you in combat.)

**Gabriel - **I'm in.

**Celeste - **Count me in.

**Carlos - **Alright I'm in.

(Everyone starts to agree but Andrea is quiet, Carlos and Sheila look at her.)

**Andrea - **Its not like I had anything to do this week, if it means protecting Ely... then I'm in.

**Rebecca - **Let me show you around.

(They start walking.)

**Rebecca - **This penthouse has three floors, basement, this floor and an upstairs floor.

(In the basement. Rebecca turns on the lights, a lot of guns are on the walls.)

**Sheila - **Hello beautiful.

**Gabriel - **Beautiful, Beautiful guns.

**Rebecca - **This is the armory, in here you'll have target practice and you'll train in close combat.

(Upstairs.)

**Rebecca - **Well this floor has some rooms to sleep in and back there you may know by now is the Intel floor; that space over there is well the hangout area... Upstairs has more rooms.

(Outside. There's a pool and a helipad.)

**Gean Carlos - **Ayyy they got a pool out here, nice.

**Rebecca - **Out here by the helipad is where we're going to train your powers. We're also going to test your limits and abilities...

(She looks at Nahid.)

**Rebecca - **We're also going to do all we can to locate your friend.

**Nahid - **Thanks Rebecca.

**Andrea - **Anything else?

**Rebecca - **Welcome to Nexus.


	10. Chapter 10: One Month Later

**Chapter 10: One Month Later**

(Carlos, Sheila, Andrea, Jordan, Felipe and Maria jump over a gap between the two roofs. They jump over some obstacles and jump over another gap. Carlos now looks thinner than before and has a little bit of muscle. He's wearing fingerless gloves, black jeans, black combat boots and a black tank top with a sweater over it. Sheila's hair is now shorter and is now black with purple highlights. She looks thinner and she's wearing a combat jacket with combat cloths. Andrea's hair is longer with purple tips, she's thinner too and is wearing a Crown The Empire shirt with a black sweater over it. She's wearing jeans and black sneakers. Jordan's hair is a bit longer and he has a 5'0 Clock shadow. He has more muscle and is wearing combat cloths. Felipe's hair is longer and he has no facial hair and he has more muscle now. Maria's hair is a bit shorter and looks well fit, she's wearing normal cloths.)

**Jordan - **Okay what now?

**Carlos - **We wait for the others to get into position.

(On the streets a group of Anarchy Soldiers are waiting for a delivery of prisoners. Sheila puts a hand on her ear piece.)

**Sheila - **Okay we're in position.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay, team two report.

**Gabriel (On Ear Piece) - **We're here.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Team Three?

**Nahid (On Ear Piece) - **Check.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Team Four?

**Susana (On Ear Piece) - **Yeah.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay the package is almost there, remember save the prisoners and get out of there.

**Sheila - **Roger.

(She removes her fingers from her ear piece. Felipe goes in his pocket and pulls out a cigarette.)

**Andrea - **Need a light?

**Felipe - **Yeah.

(Andrea snaps her finger and a black and blue flame appears on her finger tip. Felipe lights the cigarette.)

**Felipe - **Thanks.

(She shakes her hand the flame disappears. Felipe takes a puff and blows out smoke.)

**Maria - **Felipe, you should quit smoking.

**Felipe - **I will after this one, besides it's my last one.

**Maria - **Alright good.

(Andrea takes out her sniper and looks through the scope.)

**Carlos - **How does it look down there?

**Andrea - **Well I see about seven assholes who's day is about to get ruined... Well they don't need to know they're going to need to fuck off in a few.

**Jordan - **Let's hope this goes smoother than our Intel mission.

**Andrea - **Hey it's not my fault that they pissed me off and needed to be taught a lesson.

**Jordan - **Which lesson was that?

**Andrea - **To not fuck with me.

(Carlos and Sheila look at them.)

**Sheila (Scoffs) - **There they go.

**Jordan - **They sent two Brutes at us.

**Andrea - **Oh please that was nothing... they should of gave me a challenge.

**Jordan - **Says the one who needed backup.

**Andrea - **Okay fuck off.

**Carlos - **Jordan don't get her started.

(They see the trucks coming from a distance.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay, they're getting close wait until they get out of the trucks.

**Nahid (On Ear Piece) - **Okay... Andrea which guys are yours?

(Andre puts a finger on the ear piece.)

**Andrea - **Aw I wanted to take them all down.

**Nahid (On Ear Piece) - **Why afraid I'll take more down than you?

**Andrea - **Oh please my bullets are faster than your arrows.

(The trucks stop Anarchy Soldiers exit the trucks.)

**Gabriel (On Ear Piece) - **Okay everyone hook up.

**Angelo (On Ear Piece) - **Ayy hook up, are you sure there's any time for all of us to hook up.

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **(Scoffs) Really Angelo.

**Angelo (On Ear Piece) - **Couldn't miss that opportunity.

**Andrea - **Okay see you guys down there.

(She runs and jumps off the roof. She throws the zipline to another building, it goes around the pole and grips to it tight. She swings across.)

**Jordan - **Show off.

(She gets near the building she raises her feet and touches the wall. Andrea puts a finger on the ear piece.)

**Andrea - **Its not showing off if you make it look badass.

(Felipe flicks the cigarette it falls down the building.)

**Felipe - **Let's get to work.

(They start to hook up to the railings. Andrea lowers herself a bit more and is a few stories above the Soldiers.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Hurry it up we need to get these prisoners delivered.

(She aims at the soldier on the left who's behind a car. She pulls the trigger, a bullet comes out of the suppressed rifle. The bullet hits the soldier in the chest.)

**Andrea - **He's down.

(The others lower more and they unhook causing them to drop to the floor.)

**Sheila - **Open fire!

(Carlos runs and slides over a car, he use telekinesis and pulls the soldier towards him. He dodges and Maria jumps and kicks the soldier. Nahid uses super speed and grabs one of the soldiers by the neck and slams him to a wall. Andrea shoots the rifle again the bullet hits another enemy. Celeste points her hands at a soldier and neon lasers shoots automatically. The soldier dodges and it hits the other soldier behind him. The soldier aims the assault rifle at Celeste and begins shooting. Angelo raises his hand a concrete wall shoots up from the ground and the bullets hit the concrete. Celeste jumps over the concrete wall and kicks him in the face. Andrea uses telekinesis and brings the soldier that Celeste kicked towards her. Black and Blue fire goes around her fist and she uppercuts him. Then she shoots a black and blue fireball at him. He gets launched across the street. Bullets fly at Jordan and Nicole, they dodge the bullets.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Kill the brats!

**Nicole - **Who are you calling a brat?!

(On a roof top two hooded figures are looking down at the fight. On the streets, Nicole's claws show and she swings. The soldier grabs her arm and flips her over, her back hits the hood of the car.)


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

(Outside. Angelo jumps as a concrete hand forms above his hand and he punches the Brute in the face. Laillanni shoots an ice shard at the Brute. More Anarchy Soldiers zipline down from the cargo helicopter. Sheila swings at Seiko but she dodges and spin kicks Sheila in the face. She backs up, Seiko raises her hand as ice shards start to shoot automatically at Sheila. Sheila back flips causing the ice shards to miss her and she lands on the roof of a car. Sheila takes out her katana fire goes around the blade. Seiko smirks and takes out both of her swords.)

**Sheila - **Show me what you got.

(The soldiers get to the ground and spike blades start to come out of some of the soldier's wrist. Some of the soldiers start shooting. Laillanni dodges the bullets and raises her hand at the soldier as ice gets shot out. The ice freezes the soldier's foot to the floor. Laillanni cartwheel jumps as she snatches the rifle from the soldier's hands. She lands on her feet and hits him with the rifle causing him to get knocked out. The Tracer swings at Jordan but he dodges and shoots out fire. The Tracer dodges as the spike blades start to have fire going around them. The Tracer jumps at Jordan swinging both arms. Jordan moves out of the way as the Tracer lands, they have their backs pointed at each other. Jordan grabs the Tracer's head and crouches fast causing him to snap the Tracer's neck. He stands up as two more Tracers run at him fast. They swing their spike blades at Jordan's arms causing to give Jordan a cut in both arms.)**Jordan - **Ahh!

(Nicole runs and claws the Tracer's face. Lightning goes around Gabriel's hand and he punches the other Tracer. Other Tracers circle around Jordan, Nicole and Gabriel. They stand next to each other back to back. Nahid and Chase speed run next to each other but are 3 feet apart. They both swing their knife as the blades keep hitting each other. Everything goes in slow motion as they both jump swinging their fists. Everything goes back in normal motion, they punch each other in the face and they get launched away from each other. Sheila swings her katana and Seiko swings her sword that's in her left hand. The swords hit each other and Seiko swings the sword in her right hand. Sheila backs up dodging the attack and swings the katana hard, Seiko blocks it with both swords. Sheila keeps swinging over and over again, Seiko kicks her away and they raise their hands at each other. An ice wave comes out of Seiko's hand and a fire wave comes out of Sheila's hand, the waves connect to each other. Carlos runs while dodging bullets.)

**Maria - **Carlos! I can't get the handcuffs off!

**Carlos - **I know!

(He slides to the body, A soldier aims at Carlos and shoots. Carlos looks up and raises his hand the bullets stop in front of him.)

**Carlos - **Everyone get down!

(They duck as the bullets get launched; the bullets hit some of the soldiers. He grabs the remote, bullets go at Carlos and he notices too late but the bullets stop in front of him.)

**Maria - **Go! I'll cover you!

**Andrea - **Raah!

(She runs and jumps as black and blue fire goes around her hands. She punches the Brute in the face then launches a fireball at it. Her eyes start to turn semi black, black claws start to form on Andrea's hands. She hangs on the Brute's neck and start to claw at it repeatedly. The Brute grabs her and throws her; she lands on her feet and runs at the Brute. It throws a car, Andrea jumps and enters through the window and exits through the other. She uses telekinesis and throws the car at the Brute, the car hits it and it explodes. She lands on her feet as the smoke clears up showing the Brute on it's knees.)

**Celeste - **Give it all you got!

**Andrea - **Oh with pleasure.

(They line up as they shoot a wave of their power, it hits the Brute causing it to fall back to it's death. Andrea runs to the next Brute that Angelo is punching. The ice wave overpowers the fire and it hits Sheila; she gets launched to a car. The Brute kicks Angelo back and picks up the bus that's next to it. The Brute throws the bus to Sheila, she jumps off the car. She jumps on the bus while its in the air and she runs on it as soldiers start to shoot at her. She blocks the bullets while she continues to run, then she jumps off and slices a bullet in half. She lands on her feet and stabs a soldier, then she runs at another and stabs him. The bus lands on the street and hits three Tracers. Nicole runs at a Tracer and slits it's throat with her claws.)

**Gabriel - **Jordan! Do a fire circle!

(He punches a Tracer in the face and then shoots it in the face.)

**Jordan - **Get down!

(Fire goes around his hand and he spins around as Gabriel and Nicole get down. A wave of fire is forming a circle around Jordan's body, then it gets launched at the Tracers around them and it hits them. Carlos runs to the truck a bullet enters his shoulder and exits through the front.)

**Carlos - **Ahh!

(He gets behind the truck and he lowers part of his sweater as the blood runs down his shoulder.)

**Maria - **Let me see the wound.

(She looks at the wound and puts her hand on it. The wound starts to heal under her hand and it burns his shoulder a bit.)

**Carlos - **Ngh.

(She removes her hand from the healed wound.)

**Maria - **Press the button.

(He presses the button as the handcuffs start to open and be released from the prisoners. Anika, Richard, Zayna, Abraham, Annie, Liliana and Yessenia get out of the first truck. Maria S., Mahek, Wilson, Alison, Paola and Cornelius get out of the second truck.)

**Carlos - **Rebecca we got the prisoners we need an evac right away.

(Anika jumps on top of the truck, her hands start to have a lot of white fog around it.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Head to the building three blocks down. I'll be on my way with the chopper.

(Anika stretches her arms out as ice spikes start to shoot up from the ground. Some of the ice spikes impale some of the soldiers.)

**Maria - **Head to the building!

**Gabriel - **Nicole scream!

(Nicole banshee screams, the soldiers get on the floor and have their hands on their ears. They start to run.)

**Chase - **Don't let them escape!

**Seiko - **Badger 2 - 1 send in the chopper.

(A chopper goes over the buildings. The soldiers start to shoot as they start to dodge bullets.)

**Nahid - **Abraham? Where have you been?!

**Abraham - **After the explosion happened I was a prisoner... I woke in a room in god knows where... I was tortured and other shit happened.

**Celeste - **Okay can we talk about this when there isn't people shooting at us!

(The helicopter is heard and Alison looks behind her.)

**Alison - **Oh shit... Keep running!

**Celeste (Being Sarcastic) - **Oh I thought we should stop running, I thought that'll be the fun thing to do!

**Alison (Joking) - **Geez attitude much.

**Carlos - **Not now you two.

(The sound of the chopper's mini guns spinning is heard. It starts to shoot the bullets, the bullets hit the car next to Jordan. It blows up, Jordan falls but catches himself.)

**Jordan - **Shit!

(He continues running. They reach the third street.)

**Felipe - **Into the alley we'll have to climb to the roof to get to the evac.

(They run to the alley and they see a fire escape and other ways to climb to the roof.)

**Maria - **Go we'll keep you guys covered... Carlos, Andrea help me out here!

(Carlos and Andrea run towards Maria, they stand besides her. The helicopter is now seen in front of the alley. The mini gun starts shooting, they raise their hands. The bullets start to get deflected back. The others start to climb up to the roof. Now the bullets stop in front of them.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay we're at the evac! Hurry up here!

**Anarchy Soldier - **Over there!

(Maria, Carlos and Andrea launch the bullets back at the chopper. The chopper moves out of the way as the bullets get launched back. The three start to run, Andrea jump and boosts off a wall and grabs the rail of the fire escape. Maria runs up the wall and grabs the ladder, Carlos does the same as Maria. They get on the fire escapes as the soldiers reach the alley.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Open fire!

(They start shooting, the bullets hit the rail and the walls. The three run up the fire escape. A Tracer uses telekinesis and pulls the ladder down. They reach the roof and they see two military choppers. The others are starting to get inside.)

**Maria - **Hurry get inside!

(The sound of the chopper is heard again.)

**Andrea - **Shit, it's back!

(They continue running to the chopper, Abraham is still on the roof.)

**Carlos - **Abraham what are you doing?! Get inside!

(Maria jumps on, the choppers go a little bit higher and Carlos and Andrea catch up. Abraham launches Andrea few feet away from them.)

**Carlos - **What the –?

(A sound of a blade piercing the skin is heard.

**Carlos - **Ngh...

(He looks down to see Abraham holding the knife that is stabbed into his side, then he looks at Abraham.)


	12. Chapter 12: Turn Of Events

**Chapter 12: **Turn Of Events

**Carlos - **What the fu–?

(Abraham twists the knife.)

**Carlos - **Ah!

(Blood runs down his side and the soldiers reach the roof. Inside the chopper.)

**Sheila - **Carlos! Andrea!

**Maria - **We have to get back out there!

**Richard - **We can't just leave them there!

(On the roof. Carlos starts to talk into the ear piece.)

**Carlos - **Its okay go on without us... We'll be fine... I don't want you guys risking your lives for us... If we die–

**Sheila (On Ear Piece) - **You can't give up yet... we're going down there.

**Carlos - **Don't... ngh... Its too risky...

(More blood starts to drip.)

**Sheila (On Ear Piece) - **No...

**Carlos - **Anyways... I don't... plan on, ngh... giving up.

(His right eye turns red. Carlos grabs Abraham's hand, Andrea starts to stand up and runs at Abraham. Abraham launches her away again.)

**Sheila (On Ear Piece) - **I'm sorry... Go on without me.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Sheila–

(Sheila jumps out of the chopper.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Sheila!

**Jordan (On Ear Piece) - **Goddamn it Sheila!

(She lands on the roof and tackles Abraham, Carlos gets on his knees and has one hand on the floor and the other hand on the knife. The soldiers start to shoot at the chopper, Andrea stands up.)

**Carlos - **Get out of here!

(He yanks out the knife and he falls to the floor.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Shit... Goddamn it...

**Andrea - **Over here assholes!

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Maria! Felipe!

(They jump out of the chopper.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Everyone else hold on!

(The choppers start flying away, Maria and Felipe land on the roof. Anarchy Soldiers shoot at them, Maria raises her hand an invisible telekinesis shield goes over her and Felipe and the bullets start to deflect. Abraham knees Sheila in the stomach then grabs her by the neck and slams her to the ground. Blood continues to drip from Carlos's stab wound. He looks over and sees Abraham fighting Sheila, then at Andrea, Felipe and Maria fighting off the soldiers. Carlos starts to get up but Chase runs at him and drop kicks him.)

**Carlos - **Ngh...

(He falls back to the floor. Andrea punches a soldier in the face, another soldier runs at her. Andrea moves out of the way and pushes the soldier off the roof. Felipe starts shoot lasers from his hands. Abraham grabs Sheila and raises her up, Carlos sees it and so does Andrea. He throws Sheila across the floor and he picks up her katana.)

**Carlos - **You son of a bitch.

(Carlos gets up and runs at Abraham but he punches Carlos in the stomach.)

**Abraham - **You've gotten weak.

(He shoves Carlos to the floor.)

**Charles (On Ear Piece) - **Break her.

**Abraham - **Will do.

(Andrea punches another soldier then shoots a fireball at the other. The enemy chopper flies above the roof. An Anarchy Soldier cocks the sniper rifle and pulls the trigger. A metal pellet gets shot out and three wires come out of the metal pellet. It goes around Maria and she gets electrocuted.)

**Maria - **Ahh!

(She passes out.)

**Felipe - **Maria!

(Another pellet is shot out and wires go around Felipe causing him to get electrocuted, then he passes out. Andrea shoots a fireball at another soldier's face. Abraham kicks Sheila while she's on the floor. Chase walks to Carlos and slams his head on the floor then holds it up.)

**Chase - **How does it feel seeing your friends get beaten down.

(Carlos starts to get mad.)

**Chase - **And there's nothing you can do about it.

(Abraham picks up Sheila's katana, Sheila stands up and runs at Abraham but he punches her in the stomach. She coughs and gets on her hands and knees. He kicks her and she falls to the floor, Abraham grabs Sheila by the hair and raises her head as he puts the katana's blade to her neck.)

**Abraham - **Stand down or I'll slit her throat!

(Andrea looks over at Sheila as flames go around Andrea's hand.)

**Andrea - **Sheila!

**Abraham - **Stand down!

**Chase - **Tell her to stand down.

**Abraham - **I'll kill her right now if you don't!

(The soldiers surround Andrea.)

**Carlos - **Andrea... ngh... Stand down.

**Abraham - **Trust me I won't hesitate on slitting her goddamn throat.

(Andrea looks down and lowers her hands but the fire disappears. The chopper starts to lower, the soldiers get close to Andrea and one of them kicks her in the leg. She gets on her knees. Abraham lowers the katana and shoves Sheila to the floor hard.)

**Sheila - **Ng-Ah!

(The chopper gets on the floor as the back of the chopper opens. Charles walks out the back of the chopper. Maria and Felipe are dragged few feet away from Charles as they start to wake up.)

**Chase - **Get up.

(Blood continues to leak out of Carlos as he struggles to get up but then Chase pushes him forward.)

**Chase - **Hurry it up.

(He lands right next to Maria and Felipe.)

**Seiko - **Move.

(Andrea stands up and moves to others, then she gets on her knees. Andrea picks up Sheila by force and throws her next to Andrea.)

**Charles - **So you're the ones who caused me all this trouble.

(Sheila sits up on her knees.)

**Charles - **My... my how you all have changed... You five would of been reliable on my team.

**Carlos (In A Soft Bleeding Out Tone) - **Fuck... You...

**Charles - **Abraham...

(Abraham punches Carlos in the face.)

**Charles - **Why go through all this trouble? Why? Just to stop me...

**Felipe - **You're not going to win this, we're going to stop you.

**Charles - **You think your friends at Nexus will stop me... (He laughs.)... You kids have a lot to learn, you guys are weak they'll just hold you back... You should be thanking me.

**Sheila **\- Thanking you? For what?! Murdering thousands of innocent people! Kidnaping people, and torturing them! Killing whoever gets in your way!

(He slaps Sheila hard in the face.)

**Charles - **You'll bloody talk when I tell you too!

(She looks up at him.)

**Sheila - **I didn't know I hit a sensitive subject.

(She then spits at his face, he wipes it off and punches her.)

**Andrea - **You think the bomb will help you play the hero... Heh your more stupid than you look... We're going to stop you, you piece of shit. Maybe that's a way you'll learn how to fuck off.

**Charles - **Stop me? Don't make me laugh, you guys only get close cause I allow... I know who you all are and I know what hurts each of you the most. I could really make you suffer and take you down whenever I want.

**Carlos (Voice Sounding Weak) - **Bull... Shit.

**Charles - **How's your sister and niece Ely? Andrea.

(Andrea gives him an angry look.)

**Andrea - **Leave them out of this.

**Charles - **When was the last time you spoke to them? Cause I had a nice chat with them few hours ago.

(Andrea takes out her phone and dials her sister but it goes straight to voice mail. Charles starts to laugh, she puts her phone away fast.)

**Andrea (Angry) - **YOU SON OF A BITCH!

(She runs at him and punches him in the face, a bullet enters Andrea's arm. She gets on her hand and knees and Charles rubs his cheek as he kicks he in the side. She falls to her side.)

**Charles - **First, I'm going to torture them and then I'm going to enjoy breaking you.

**Andrea - **I swear to god if you touch them I'm gonna–

(He grabs her by the neck tightly and raises her up, Andrea tries to breathe.)

**Charles - **You're gonna what? Kill me? (He scoffs.)... Do you think that scares me?

(He squeezes more on her neck.)

**Charles - **I can't wait to see the light leave your eyes.

**Carlos (Voice Weak) - **Let... Her go.

(Andrea's eyes start to turn black.)

**Sheila - **Let her go!

**Charles - **So there's the monster inside of you.

(Her eyes go back to normal. He throws her to the floor and Andrea starts to catch her breath.)

**Andrea - **(Coughs.)... Monster?

**Charles - **Had any blackouts yet?

**Andrea - **How do you (Coughs.) Know?

**Charles - **So a weak little girl like you with so much power...

**Andrea - **What are you talking about?

**Charles - **You have dark powers, you're the strongest out of your team... sucks that you don't get to see your potential, It's going to be fun torturing you. Bring them in the chopper!

(They grab them and toss them in the chopper.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue Plan

**Chapter 13: The Rescue Plan**

(At Nexus Base)

**Liliana - **What's the plan?

(They're around the table monitor.)

**Rebecca - **I think you guys should stay here.

(She looks at the prisoners they rescued.)

**Annie - **No! They saved us and we can't stay here without trying to help get them back.

**Rebecca - **Do you even know how to use your powers.

**Richard - **Yes we do.

**Liliana - **Wait you mentioned in the chopper that you work for the government.

**Rebecca - **Yes.

**Liliana - **So can't you track their phones or anything?

**Annie - **Wait that's actually a good idea.

**Rebecca - **You got their numbers?

**Liliana - **Yeah here's Andrea's number.

(She gives Rebecca the phone and she starts to type the number.)

**Rebecca - **Okay I got a lock on the phone... She last used it 3 minutes ago.

(The see a dot moving on the monitor on the wall.)

**Anika - **They're still moving.

**Celeste - **If they're moving that fast they must be in a chopper.

**Wilson - **They could be going anywhere in that chopper.

**Annie - **The only way we'll know is when they land.

**Celeste - **Wait move out of the way.

(They move as Celeste gets on the table monitor and starts typing.)

**Richard - **What are you doing?

**Celeste - **I'm going to try to hack into their network systems or their radio communications system and anything that has a camera so we can get a visual.

**Annie - **That's actually a good and smart idea, um what's your name again?

**Celeste - **It's Celeste.

**Liliana - **If we find their location we can go in and rescue them and we can also get him at the same time... Cause we've been wanting to get payback.

**Rebecca - **You have a point but...

**Anika - **But what?

(A static noise is heard coming from the monitor is hear and talking is also heard.)

**Celeste - **I'm in! I got into their radio communication system.

**Charles (On Radio) - **Get the interrogation room ready... We're bringing in some special guest.

**Anarchy Soldier (On Radio) - **Alright boss, Zulu out.

**Charles (On Radio) - **Have some soldiers on the roof as escorts or if they try to do anything funny.

**Anarchy Soldier (On Radio) - **Roger.

**Celeste - **I got a lock on where the communication is being transmitted.

**Yessenia - **Where are they?

**Celeste - **The signal is coming from the Empire State Building.

**Rebecca - **Good work, now get out of their communications before they noticed we hacked in and they end up tracing our signal.

**Celeste - **No need to worry... I masked our IP signal so they have no clue that we hacked in and they'll have no idea where our location is.

**Alison - **Heh... That's smart Celeste. (Now in a joking tone of voice.) You finally did something right.

**Celeste (Joking) - **You know what...

**Alison (Joking) - **What? Your not going to do anything.

**Anika - **Can we focus on a plan.

**Liliana - **So what are we going to do?

(Rebecca moves her hand across the table monitor and a layout of the Empire State Building is on the monitor on the wall.)

**Rebecca - **Okay they're delivering them to the roof... Most likely after the drop off they'll have snipers on the roof on the look out for an intruders or if they were followed.

**Annie - **And they'll most likely have snipers in other buildings around it.

**Rebecca - **I doubt it, they'll be more focused on interrogating them and thinking of a plan to infiltrate us if they tell them anything.

**Yessenia - **I doubt they'll tell them anything and especially Felipe, he's too much of a smart ass to say anything.

**Jordan - **Good point.

(Rebecca looks at Nahid, Angelo and Celeste.)

**Rebecca - **About your friend...

**Nahid - **Whatever that person was, it wasn't our friend... That's not the Abraham we know.

**Angelo - **I know I'm mostly the calm and funny person but, that asshole is going to pay for what he did to Abraham and any other person he tortured and influenced.

**Annie - **He was tortured a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if he got into Abraham's head.

**Rebecca - **So what are you guys planning to do about Abraham?

**Celeste - **One knock some sense back into him or Two beat the crap out of him.

**Nahid - **Might as well beat the crap out of him anyways.

**Zayna - **Wait I think I got something.

**Rebecca - **Okay shoot, we're all ears.

**Zayna - **Okay we bring two choppers. The first chopper will have sniper support and assault support while the second chopper will be the evac. We'll bring a small amount of people with us that'll split up into two teams. The first team will focus on getting our friends back and the second team will focus on getting that son of a bitch. As for the others three of them will be the sniper and assault support, while the rest will stay here and they'll give us intel through the radios and they'll be on watch on the monitors for any enemies.

**Paola - **Wow that's good thinking Zayna.

**Rebecca - **Sounds like a plan... Anyone who's going start getting your gear ready, we'll be out in an hour.

**Charles (On Radio) - **Ah bloody hell! Did he bleed out?!

(A sound of Charles standing up is heard.)

**Charles (On Radio) - **Hey! Hey! (He snaps his finger twice.) Hmm no? Okay that's one less person we have to worry about.

**Annie - **Bleed out? Wait who is he talking about?

**Sheila (On Radio With A Shocked Tone Of Voice) - **No...

**Felipe (On Radio With A Shocked Tone Of Voice)- **No, no, no.

**Sheila (On Radio) - **Come on Carlos stay with us!

(Everyone looks at the monitor in shocked.)

**Annie - **Did she just say- No...

(She bangs her hand on the table. Richard has an angry look on his face.)

**Charles (On Radio) - **What a waste.

**Sheila (On Radio) - **Carlos?...

**Jordan - **Come on Carlos just hang in there, you've been through worse you can't die now.

**Maria (On Radio) - **After all we been through as a team, please come on you have to pull thr–

**Charles (On Radio) - **Enough! He's Dead!

(In The Chopper, Charles is walking back towards the front.)

**Charles - **At least this will send a message.

(Sheila looks at Abraham.)

**Sheila - **Do you know what you just did?

(Abraham stays quiet.)

**Sheila - **You just killed your friend you son of a bitch.

(Carlos is looking down as his eyes are closed and the blood is still coming down.)


	14. Chapter 14: Discovery

**Chapter 14: Discovery**

(The chopper gets closer to the Empire State Building.)

**Charles - **Get the prisoners ready and drag them out.

**Abraham - **Get up.

**Sheila - **Fuck you.

(He cocks the pistol.)

**Abraham - **Now.

(They start to get up. The Empire State Building now has a built in helipad and it lands. Charles is now talking into the walkie.)

**Maria (Whispers) - **What now?

**Andrea (Whispers) - **We kill them all.

**Maria (Whispers) - **That's too risky.

**Andrea (Whispers) - **I don't care... They have my niece and my sister, I'll kill whoever hurts them and anyone who gets in my way.

**Felipe (Whispers) - **Wow you just sounded like Charles.

**Andrea (Whispers) - **I'm sorry do you have a better idea?

**Felipe (Whispers) - **Well–

**Andrea (Whispers) - **No? Then shut up!

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Whoa An–

(Abraham hits Sheila with the pistol.)

**Abraham - **Shut up!

(The back of the chopper opens and they see an army of Anarchy soldiers aiming at them.)

**Maria - **Shit...

**Seiko - **Move.

(Andrea's eyes turn semi black and her claws start to grow out. She looks at all the soldiers and sticks her hands out. All the soldiers drop to the floor.)

**Charles - **Oh shit... Get them!

(Abraham aims his pistol at Andrea.)

(In Nexus Base.)

**Charles (On Radio) - **Take her down Abraham!

(A gun shot is heard and then a sound of a body being banged to a wall is heard.)

**Paola - **What's going on?

**Zayna - **Did he... kill her?

**Abraham (On Radio) - **What? You're... you're alive?

**Carlos (On Radio) - **Do you think I'll die that easily, besides as I said I don't plan on giving up yet.

**Jordan - **Oh shit he's–

**Annie - **He's alive!

(At the Empire State Building.)

(Carlos knees Abraham in the stomach and then he punches him in the face hard that he falls to the floor. Charles aims the gun at Carlos. He uses telekinesis, Charles's hand moves as he fire the gun. The bullet hits the chopper wall.)

**Carlos - **Run!

(They turn around.)

**Sheila - **Holy shit.

(Carlos holds his side and starts running, one of the soldiers start to stand up. Carlos kicks him in the face and the other soldiers start to stand. Three Shrieks bust out of the other chopper that's on the helipad. The soldiers start shooting as the others jump to their sides and break through the window and enter the room. They land on their sides as bullets penetrate through the window. They sit behind cover.)

**Maria - **Let me see the wound.

(He raises the lower part of his shirt a bit. She puts her hand on his stab wound and the wound starts to heal.)

**Carlos - **Ngh.

(The wound starts to heal under her hand, then she removes it. Three shrieks jump into the room.)

**Felipe - **Shrieks!

**Sheila - **Run to the door we'll keep you covered.

(Andrea gets up and launches the shrieks across the room.)

**Andrea - **I have to find Ely!

**Seiko - **Get a grenade in there!

(Andrea leaves the room as the grenade goes through the window landing on the floor.)

**Carlos - **Get out!

(Maria &amp; Felipe jump into the staircase. Carlos &amp; Sheila jump out of the window the glass shatters and an explosion is heard.)

(Few seconds later, showing the events of Chapter 1: Prologue.)

**Carlos (Narrating) - **Here we are now free falling trying to escape and then try to stop a madman who has no boundaries or weakness.

(Sheila pulls out the spike from her arm.)

**Sheila - **What now?!

(They continue free falling.)

**Carlos - **I have a plan! Hold on to my arm!

(She grabs his arm tightly.)

**Sheila - **What are you going to do?!

**Carlos - **I'm going to launch you into the building!

**Sheila - **Okay do it!

(He aims his hand at her and launches her at the glass window from Sheila holding his arm he also gets launched. They break to the glass and enter the room, Carlos sees that they're heading at the wall fast. Carlos grabs Sheila and turns around while in midair so he can be in front of her. He hits the wall hard and breaks Sheila's impact, he lands on the floor and she lands on top of him.)

**Carlos &amp; Sheila - **Ngh.

(Carlos lets go of Sheila and she rolls off. Sheila starts to get up.)

**Sheila - **Heh... I thought we were done for.

(Carlos gets up. The top part of the Empire State Building hits the street floor causing everything to shake from impact. Sheila falls but Carlos catches her.)

**Sheila - **Thanks.

**Carlos - **Yeah, don't mention it.

(Sheila punches him in the face.)

**Sheila - **That's for scaring us and making me worried.

(He starts to rub his cheek.)

**Carlos - **Geez sorry I had to play dead so I can get them off guard, I didn't mean to scare any of you like that.

**Sheila - **And really jumping out the window there was a staircase there like come on what were you thinking.

**Carlos - **We wouldn't have made it to the staircase in time, and admit it you had fun free falling.

**Sheila - **Okay you have a point about not making it to the staircase... and yes that actually was fun.

(She starts to look around.)

**Sheila - **Where are we?

**Carlos - **I don't know, looks like some kind of office.

(He sees a monitor on the wall and a table monitor.)

**Carlos - **Looks like an intel room like the one we have.

**Sheila - **Lets check it to see if we find anything on it.

(They go to the monitor and turn it on but it needs a password.)

**Carlos - **Shit... It needs a password.

(He looks over at Sheila.)

**Sheila - **Call Rebecca, they took our stuff before landing.

(He puts a finger on his ear piece.)

**Carlos - **Rebecca?

(At Nexus Base, Rebecca runs towards the coms.)

**Rebecca - **Carlos! What happened?! Where's the others?!

**Carlos (On Monitor Speakers) - **I don't know... I'm with Sheila, Maria and Felipe are somewhere within the staircase and Andrea is looking for her sister and Ely... That son of a bitch has them somewhere in the building.

**Liliana - **Oh my god! Are you serious?!

**Carlos (On Monitor Speakers) - **Yeah and there's probably Anarchy soldiers looking for us.

**Rebecca - **You need to regroup and get the hell out of there.

**Carlos (On Monitor Speakers) - **I know, I know... We found a monitor that needs a password, do you think Celeste can hack it?

**Celeste - **Do I think? Come on that's like an insult to me. Besides I already hacked they're communication system.

**Carlos (Joking Through The Monitor Speakers) - **Well shit, you finally do something right.

**Alison - **I know right.

**Celeste (Joking) - **Geez don't back me up too much.

(She starts typing into the monitor.)

**Celeste - **Okay you're on the 70th floor... Okay I got the IP Address... Wait, oh crap.

**Carlos (On Monitor Speakers) - **What is it?

**Annie - **What did you find?

**Celeste - **Do you know who that monitor belongs to?

**Carlos (On Monitor Speakers) - **Umm, no why?

(In The Empire State Building.)

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **It belongs to Charles.

(Carlos looks at Sheila in a surprised way.)

**Sheila - **What is it?

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **You're in the asshole's office.

**Carlos - **This belongs to Charles... we're in his office.

**Sheila - **Then we need to get everything we can.

**Carlos - **Celeste hack the monitor and get everything you can off of this.

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **Way ahead of you.

(They look at the monitor and see that the files are starting to be copied.)

**Sheila - **Tell Celeste that she's so awesome.

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **I heard her and tell her I try hard not to be and it just happens.

**Carlos - **She says she tries hard not be and it just happens.

(Felipe &amp; Maria exit the staircase, they see a hallway and an office that was turned into some kind of testing facility.)

**Felipe - **Where are we?

**Maria - **What the hell is this?

(They see test tubes and test chambers and they see the creatures sleeping within the test chambers.)

**Felipe - **It looks like some kind of experimenting facility.

**Maria - **Experimenting? On what their creatures?

**Felipe - **I don't know look around incase we find any information.

(They walk more forward as they see desks cumulated with scattered files and papers. Maria picks up a file and opens it, the first paper says Human Test Trails. She continues reading and it has a lot of names with the words failure next to it. Then she sees the word unsuccessful next to other names.)

**Maria - **Oh my god.

(Felipe walks to Maria.)

**Felipe - **What is it? What did you find?

**Maria - **They've been doing human test trails.

(He takes the file and looks at it and he turns the page as he sees the photos of the deceased test subjects. He turns the page again and again as more photos of the deceased test subjects are shown. He sees another file on the desk.)

**Felipe - **These test subjects died after the test was unsuccessful.

(He picks up the file that was on the desk that's labeled Possible Human Trail Candidates.)

**Maria - **Possible candidates?

(He opens the file and sees a photo of Maria.)

**Felipe - **What the fuck?

(Maria sees the picture.)

**Maria - **Oh my god.

(Felipe looks at another photo and the next photo is of himself. He keeps turning the photos as he sees everyone on the team.)

**Felipe - **He wants to experiment on us.

(Sounds of glass being shattered is heard, a tracer lands on its feet as Felipe &amp; Maria turn to face it. More glass shatters as Tracers &amp; Shrieks land on the floor.)

**Maria - **Crap.

(Felipe &amp; Maria go next to each other with their backs turned to each other.)

**Maria - **There's too many of them.

(There's 4 Tracers &amp; 2 Shrieks in front of Maria and there's 5 Tracers &amp; 3 Shrieks in front of Felipe.)

**Felipe - **Come on you ugly sack of shits!

(Felipe &amp; Maria run at them.)

**Felipe &amp; Maria - **Raahh!

(Somewhere im the building Andrea is running down a hallway.)

**Andrea - **Ely! Ely?!

(Out of no where Andrea stops running and is lifted up in the air and gets launched to a window in front of her. The glass shatters and she goes out the window and she stops in mid air again. She gets launched back into the room as she smashes through another window.)

**Andrea - **Ngh...

(Charles grabs her by the neck.)

**Charles - **So where were we earlier?

**Andrea - **Where is she you fucker?!

**Charles - **Do you think I'll tell you that easily... You know what? How about I just kill them in front of you.

(Andrea gets more angry as her black claws start to come out.)

**Andrea - **You're not hurting them you son of a bitch!

(She claws at his face as he lets go of her, she drops to the floor. Charles has blood on his cheek as it starts to run down it.)

**Charles - **So you want to play rough.

(Things around him start to levitate in the air as spikes appear on his arms and the spikes catch on fire. His vains turn a visible red as fire claws appear. Charles runs at Andrea and he swings but Andrea dodges. Charles uses telekinesis and launches her at the wall. She hits the wall hard and he pulls back towards him as he clothlines her, then he slams her to the floor and levitates her in the air. Andrea looks at a desk as she moves her hand a bit causing the desk to be launched at Charles. It hits him and Andrea falls to the floor landing on her feet. Black fog goes around her hands as she swings her hand up. A black fog in the shape of a chain shoots up from the ground and it hits Charles. He hits the ceiling then falls back to the floor. He stands up while running and swings fast but Andrea jumps a few feet back dodging the attack. Charles puts his hand forward as the fire claw stretches and grabs Andrea.)

**Andrea - **Ngh...

(He throws her across the room as she hits floor causing her roll and jump at the same time on the floor. Then she turns while in mid air and lands in her hands and feet. She then runs at Charles and tackles him through the window. The glass shatters as they fall out the window, Andrea punches Charles in the face twice while free falling. They land on a window washer cart.)

(In Charles's office the files are finished downloading.)

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **There's a file named X that required a password but I'm already in... There's only two files.

**Carlos - **Only two?

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **Yeah it's under Subject: Chase and Subject: Seiko.

(A video starts to play on the monitor, the video was recorded within an Anarchy Soldier's helmet. Anarchy Soldiers break into a house.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Hands in the air!

(More soldiers move into house and a male and female are seen with there hands up.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Get on your knees!

**Chase's Father - **Go to hell,

(A gunshot is heard and a bullet enters the floor right next to his foot. Charles is now seen in the video.)

**Charles - **So you must be Chase's parents, tell me is he around by any chance?

**Chase's Father - **What do you want with our son?

(He sees a picture of Chase on the mini table.)

**Charles - **I heard your son started developing some special gifts.

**Chase's Mother - **We don't know what your talking about.

(Charles shoots her in the chest.)

**Charles - **That's for lying.

**Chase's Father - **Mary!

(He walks to the body.)

**Charles - **What is that? Your sorry for lying to me? Well apology not accepted.

(He looks at Chase's Father.)

**Charles - **Women they always gotta lie to me? Why are they liars?

**Chase's Father **\- You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!

**Charles - **Looks like I'll find him on my own then.

(He shoots him in the chest as he falls back to the floor.)

**Charles - **Tear this place apart, make it look like a home invasion or something.

(The video cuts out and switches to Project: Seiko.)

**Ayumi (Seiko's Mother) - **She doesn't have any powers!

(She is outside of the car while Seiko's Father is inside the car with a bullet in his head.)

**Charles - **Where's Seiko?!

(He grabs her by the hair and shoves her face to the floor while pointing a gun to her head.)

**Ayumi - **I don't know!

**Charles - **Don't lie to me Ayumi!

**Ayumi - **Please Charles leave Seiko alone.

(He pulls back the barrel of the pistol.)

**Charles - **Tell me!

**Ayumi -** I don't know Charles... Please just me go and leave Seiko out of this she's just a teenager Charles.

**Charles - **Looks like I have to find her myself and I'll make sure she'll be excellent member to the team.

**Ayumi - **Charles! Please! No!

(He pulls the trigger and he stands up.)

**Charles - **What a waste... Make it look like a car jacking.

(The video cuts out.)

**Carlos - **Oh my god...

**Sheila - **He murdered... He murdered their parents and covered it up.

**Carlos - **That son of a bitch...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Then he recruits Chase and Seiko after murdering them... That monster.

**Carlos - **I'm going to look for everyone send some people to come get us, I have a feeling we're gonna fight our way out.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **We were planning on sending everyone.

**Carlos - **Don't... I think that's too risky...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay then I'll send a small team.

**Carlos - **Okay.

(He looks at Sheila.)

**Carlos - **Okay, let's find the others and get out of here.

**Sheila - **Alright.

(They head for the door and then Sheila opens it. They go through the door as Chase and Seiko who are against the wall behind them hits Carlos &amp; Sheila causing them to be knocked out.

In the Experiment Facility. Maria launches a Shriek at a test chamber. Lasers start to shoot out of Felipe's hands in an automatic style. A Shriek banshee screams at Felipe, he gets on his knees and covers his ears. Maria launches the Shriek at a window, another Shriek goes behind her and banshee screams. She feels pain in her ears but she tries to keep fighting. She struggles to raise her hand and then another Shriek banshee screams at her. She falls to her knees and the other Shriek banshee screams at Felipe. Blood starts to come down Maria"s &amp; Felipe's nose, Felipe slowly passes out. Maria's vision gets blurry and she passes out.

Outside. Andrea tackles Charles and they go through the window as they re-enter the building. The shattered glass hits the floor as they start to stand up. Charles kicks Andrea that she goes a few feet away from him.)

**Charles - **I was just thinking maybe I'll torture them in front of you before I kill them.

(Andrea gets more angry as black swirl lines that look like vains appear on the lower part of her face. Also 3 vain looking lines appear next to both of her eyes. A light black shadow goes around her body.)

**Andrea - **Or how about I rip your throat out!

(She runs at Charles and she jumps as she raises her claws. She swings but Charles dodges and grabs her by the neck as his fire claws disappear.)

**Charles - **You're so weak... Even with all that power you're still weak, heh what a shame.

(He starts to electrocute her.)

**Andrea - **Ahhh!

(He uses telekinesis and launches her at a desk, she lands on it hard then he starts to slam her from side to side. Then to the ceiling to the floor. Andrea is on the floor as Charles starts to walk towards her.)

**Charles - **What... no remark this time.

(She struggles to stand up.)

**Charles - **So you still have some fight in you.

(She stands up but half of her body is leaning and she's holding her side. Black blood starts to go down her nose and the blackness from her eyes start to fade away. She starts to walk slowly towards Charles and she swings her left hand but he dodges. She then swings the right hand and he dodges. Her hand lights on fire as she shoots a back and blue fireball at him but he dodges.)

**Charles - **Why do you keep on fighting?

**Andrea (Softly) - **Cause I won't let you hurt them.

(She wings softly, he moves to the right. She falls to the floor and passes out. Everything goes black.)


	15. Chapter 15: Suffering

**Chapter 15: Suffering**

(Everything is black.)

**Charles - **Wake up. WAKE UP!

(Carlos, Andrea, Maria &amp; Felipe wake up. They're handcuffed to the chairs, they look around the room and they see a window in front of them as they see Sheila with tape over her mouth, Andrea's Sister, and Ely tied to the chairs.)

**Andrea - **Ely!

**Charles - **Shut up!

(Andrea struggles to break free. They see Charles &amp; Abraham on the other side of the window.)

**Charles - **We'll be asking the questions and if you don't comply the consequences will be terrible.

**Felipe - **Go to hell.

(Charles looks at Chase, he walks to Felipe and turns to face him. He has a disgust look in his face. He hesitates a bit but he punches Felipe in the face and he gets back into his position.)

**Charles - **I'll choose your next words carefully if I were you.

(They all look at Charles.)

**Charles - **Where's your base?

**Maria - **We don't know.

**Charles - **And yet women still lie to me.

(Charles looks at Abraham, he takes out the pistol and shoots Sheila in the leg. She screams in pain but the scream is muffled by the tape over her mouth.)

**Carlos - **Sheila!

**Andrea - **You son of a bitch!

(Felipe &amp; Maria struggle to break free.)

**Charles - **I'll ask again! Where is your base?!

(They look at Sheila.

At Nexus Base.)

**Rebecca - **Carlos?! Sheila?! Anyone?!

(She bangs her hand on the monitor.)

**Rebecca - **Shit still nothing... Did you try fixing the frequency Celeste?

**Celeste - **I got nothing its like they're coms went dead.

**Liliana - **We have to move in now... we can't just sit around here doing nothing.

**Nahid - **He said to send in a small team.

**Rebecca - **Okay who's going?

**Celeste - **I'll go.

**Rebecca - **But wouldn't you be more useful here.

(Celeste picks up a laptop handbag and puts it around her.)

**Celeste - **I could always go portable.

**Nahid - **I'm going.

**Angelo - **Count me in.

**Zayna - **Lets do this.

**Liliana - **I'm obviously going.

**Richard - **I'm in.

**Annie - **Count me in.

**Gabriel - **I'm in.

**Jordan - **I'm in.

**Laillanni - **I'm in.

**Zayna - **Okay so what's the plan.

(In the interrogation room. Another gun shot is heard and a bullet goes in Sheila's other leg as another muffled scream is heard.)

**Charles - **Where is it?!

**Andrea - **Leave them alone!

**Charles - **Where!

(Everything gets quite they're looking down then Carlos looks up.)

**Carlos - **We're going to kill you! When they find their way here... Oh–

**Charles - **What? Kill me? Please isn't those words getting a bit old.

**Carlos - **Just. Let. Her. Go!

**Andrea - **It's me you want isn't it?! You just been testing the power I have weren't you... Your not interested in our hideout.

(They all look at Andrea then at Charles.)

**Andrea - **You're just interested to see if there's more people with my same power! Isn't it?! Well there's not! It's only me!

**Charles - **You catch on quick don't you.

**Andrea - **This is between me and you! Just leave them out of this!

**Charles - **Maybe I'm just testing your limits and all your breaking points.

(At Nexus Base.)

**Rebecca - **Okay so Gabriel you're going to pilot the chopper and clear out the roof before landing.

**Gabriel - **Okay.

**Rebecca - **Okay now for sniper support.

**Laillanni - **Me and Jordan could be the sniper support.

**Zayna - **Me and Liliana would secure the evac incase we have uninvited visitors.

**Celeste - **Okay then me, Angelo, Nahid, Richard, and Annie will look for the others.

**Gabriel - **Okay everyone let's roll out.

(Jordam &amp; Laillanni grab a sniper rifle. Celeste grabs a pistol, Nahid &amp; Angelo pick up an assault rifle. Richard picks up a shotgun and Zayna picks up two pistols. Liliana picks up a combat knife as Celeste tries to hand Annie a pistol but she refuses.)

**Annie - **Sorry I don't do guns, I had a bad experience once.

(Celeste goes to the monitor.)

**Nahid - **What are you doing?

(She pulls out the files they got from Charles's monitor. She pulls up Chase's file &amp; Seiko's file.)

**Celeste - **Going to send the videos to Chase and Seiko they deserve to know the truth and also maybe it'll open their eyes to who they're really working for.

(She moves her hands more on the screen it shows the videos sending.)

**Celeste - **Okay lets move out.

(They start to walk to the chopper.

In the interrogation room.)

**Carlos - **Why do you want her! What does she have to do with anything!

**Charles - **She'll make a good test subject.

**Maria - **What as one of your creatures! Just like the other people you tried experimenting on!

**Charles - **No, something bigger, more like a weapon besides she'll be good in my team.

(Chase &amp; Seiko's phone vibrates and Carlos notices.)

**Charles - **But first I must break you.

(Charles looks at Abraham and he raises the pistol to Sheila's head.)

**Carlos - **No... Abraham don't let this happen! Don't you let this happen!

**Maria - **Snap out of it!

**Andrea - **Don't do this!

**Carlos - **Kill me!

(They look at him.)

**Carlos - **Kill me instead! That's what you want to also do right?! Send a message! Then kill me instead, let the others go!

(Abraham pulls back the barrel of the gun.)

**Carlos - **No... think about this! Abraham this isn't you! Please just let her-

(He pulls the trigger and the bullet enters Sheila's head.)

**Carlos - **No!

**Andrea - **Sheila!

(Her head leans forward as blood starts to go down.)

**Felipe - **You monster!

**Maria - **Sheila!

(A tear goes down Carlos's face. Abraham gives Charles the pistol, Carlos then gets angry. Charles goes to Andrea's sister.)

**Andrea - **Get away from her!

(Chase &amp; Seiko look on with a shocked looked on their faces.)

**Andrea - **They have nothing to do with this! Please just-

**Andrea's Sister - **Andrea-

(A gunshot is heard as the bullet enters her, her head leans forward.)

**Andrea - **No!

(He walks to Ely.)

**Andrea - **Get away from her! She's just a little girl she has nothing to do with this!

**Ely - **Ti-

**Carlos - **Let her go! That's a little girl... Just let her go!

**Andrea - **I'm going to get you out of here Ely! Just hold on!

(Carlos tries to break free so does Andrea.)

**Charles - **At least now I know what breaks you.

(A tear goes down Andrea's face.)

**Andrea - **Please just-

(A gunshot is heard.)

**Andrea - **Noo! Ely!

(Chase &amp; Seiko has a shocked disgust look on their face. Seiko's eyes get watery as she wipes a tear before anyone notices but Chase sees it.)

**Carlos - **You fucking monster! She was a little girl! A little girl!

(Andrea starts to cry and she looks down.)

**Charles - **So I finally broke you.

(Andrea starts to get angry, tears are still on her face. Black swirl lines start to appear on the bottom of her face and 3 lines looking like vains appear on both sides of her eyes. A light black fog goes around her as she starts to look straight at Charles.)

**Andrea - **I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

(Her eyes start to turn black as her fangs and claws start to show. She breaks free from the chair and Charles starts to laugh.)

**Charles - **There's the little monster.

(She runs towards the glass window.)

**Charles - **Come and get me.

(He exits the room and so does Abraham, she jumps and breaks through the glass. She runs after Charles and exits the room.)

**Carlos - **Andrea!

**Maria - **Let us go!

(Carlos looks at Chase &amp; Seiko.)

**Carlos - **Check your phones and see who your really working for!

**Seiko - **What do you mean?

**Carlos - **He killed both of your parents!

**Chase - **Bullshit!

**Carlos - **You know I'm telling the truth! I saw the way you looked at him when he did all of this! I saw you cry Seiko! Check your phones and you'll see I'm not lying!

(He gives them a serious look. They take out their phones and click on the video message. The video starts play then few moments later gunshots are heard.)

**Seiko - **Oh my god...

**Chase - **I'm gonna kill him!

(Chase punches the wall.)

**Carlos - **He lied to you both and used you both... He killed them and covered it up... I found the videos on his monitor we had someone hack it.

**Seiko - **Did you get everything?

**Carlos - **Yes.

**Seiko - **Good cause I want to see everything he hid from us.

**Carlos - **If you want to make everything right let us go and you can join us and we'll get that monster.

(There's a silence in the room.)

**Chase - **We'll join you but under one condition...

**Maria - **Which is?

**Chase - **Get that son of a bitch.

**Felipe - **That's the plan...

(Chase &amp; Seiko starts to release them from the handcuffs.)

**Seiko - **He's freaking out of control who kills a child.

(A tear goes down her face.)

**Carlos - **A monster that's who.

**Seiko - **I wish we would of realized earlier... I wish I could take everything I've done back.

**Carlos - **You realized now and your doing the right thing now that's what counts.

(Carlos stands up from the chair and wipes the tear and he looks over at the two bodies then at Sheila's body.)

**Carlos - **We're gonna get that asshole and we're going to make him pay for everything he's done... I promise you this Sheila.

**Seiko - **I might not have known her but she was a good person if she fought this long and hard to stop him... When me and her fought I felt so much passion, fire and hope of winning against him from her... We're sorry about Sheila she didn't deserve to die like this.

**Carlos - **It's not your fault... it's that bastard's fault and he's gonna pay for this... for Sheila, Andrea's sister, Ely and both of your parents.

**Chase - **Oh here's your stuff.

(Chase hands Carlos, Felipe and Maria their stuff back. They put the ear pieces on.)

**Chase - **And sorry about the whole thing earlier...

**Carlos - **Yeah, yeah... you owe me a punch later.

(Seiko looks at Sheila's stuff with a sad face on and then she puts the ear piece on.)

**Maria - **Shit... Andrea!

**Chase - **Oh crap, let's go!

(They start to run out of the room.)

**Carlos - **Rebecca!

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Carlos?! What happened to you guys?

**Carlos - **We were knocked out and we were taken to some interrogation room...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Did you all make it out okay?

(There's a silence, he stops running and stops in the middle of the hallway.)

**Carlos - **Sheila... She's... She's dead...

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **What?!

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **What happened?

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **Tell us something!

(Seiko notices he's quiet and looks sad. She puts a hand on the ear piece.)

**Seiko - **That son of a bitch ex boss tortured her to get answers then he had Abraham kill her... She was shot in the head.

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **Oh my god.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Seiko?

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **What are you doing with that bitch?!

**Felipe - **Her and Chase are on our side now if you didn't see the video Charles killed their parents and from they saw in the video and right now they realized who they were really working for... Don't judge them for their mistakes and for following orders of a mad man.

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **Okay...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **What else happened?

**Seiko - **He killed Andrea's Sister in front of her and then... He did something horrible that only a monster with no morales will do... He... He killed her 3 year old niece...

(She holds back the tear.)

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **What the fuck?

**Annie (On Ear Piece) - **That psychopath.

**Liliana (On Ear Piece) - **How's Andrea holding up?

**Carlos - **She went after Charles... we're looking for her now...

**Jordan (On Ear Piece) - **Find her quick we're close by.

**Carlos - **Okay we'll go as fast as we can.

**Seiko - **I have a plan...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **What is it?

**Seiko - **Chase fake my death and go with Charles make sure they go to the second hideout... Tell him they broke free and they attacked me and before killing me I told you to go and save yourself .

**Chase - **Okay...

**Seiko - **I'll go with them.

**Jordan (On Ear Piece) - **We'll be on the roof in two minutes. Angelo, Nahid, Celeste, Richard, and Annie are going in to meet you guys, while me Liliana, Laillanni, Gabriel, and Zayna will secure the evac.

**Carlos - **Okay we'll see you guys in two minutes... Celeste you got our location in the building?

**Celeste (On Ear Piece) - **Is that even a question?

**Carlos - **Alright see you in a few.

**Jordan (On Ear Piece) - **Carlos I'm sorry about–

**Carlos - **Lets just focus on this... Everyone move out.

(They continue to run.

Few floors above Charles &amp; Abraham are running down the hall. A beeping is heard coming from Charles's phone.)

**Charles - **Looks like we're gonna have some visitors.

**Abraham - **I'll handle them.

(They split up. Andrea exits the staircase and sees Charles running down the hall.)

**Andrea - **Charles!

(She runs after him.)

**Andrea - **GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**Charles - **Catch me if you can...

(A chopper is seen out the window. In the chopper, they see Andrea running after Charles and they see Carlos and the others running two floors below them.)

**Jordan - **I see Andrea she's two floors above you.

**Carlos (Ear Piece) - **I'm gonna go after her.

**Jordan - **Alright.

(Celeste, Nahid and Angelo see Abraham.)

**Celeste - **Gabriel bring us closer.

**Gabriel - **What?! Are you crazy?!

**Celeste - **Do it!

(The chopper gets closer to the floor that Abraham is on.)

**Celeste - **Angelo, Nahid get ready.

(Angelo &amp; Nahid stand up. Bullets start to hit the top of the chopper.)

**Gabriel - **Shit get down!

(He sees the Anarchy Soldiers on a window washer three floors above shooting at them.)

**Jordan - **Whatever your going to do, do it now!

**Gabriel - **Jordan, Laillanni get your snipers ready!

(Abraham sees them he stops running and backs up as a lightning ball starts to form around his hand.)

**Celeste - **Now!

(They start to run they get on the edge and they jump out of the chopper. Abraham shoots the lightning ball everything goes in slow motion as the chopper moves away while bullets go through the air. Celeste raises her hand as a see through purple neon shield goes in front of her hand. The lightning ball hits the shield. They break through the glass window and everything goes in normal motion. They land on their feet, Angelo runs at Abraham. He uses telekinesis and launches Angelo to a wall. Nahid uses super speed and goes behind Abraham, he elbows Nahid in the face without looking and then he stunners him. He falls on his back and Abraham stands up. Celeste swings at him but he dodges. She swings the other fist, Abraham grabs her arm and flips her over, she lands on her back.)

**Abraham - **Is that best you got Celeste?

(Nahid runs at Abraham and tackles him to the wall, his back hits it. Abraham punches Nahid in the face and then he grabs Nahid's head as he knees him in the face. He backs up and Abraham launches him to a wall. Celeste &amp; Angelo un at him, Angelo swings but Abraham dodges. Then Celeste swings and he dodges as he punches her in the stomach. Angelo swings again but Abraham grabs his hand and headbutts him. Celeste's hands light up with neon and she swings.

Outside, Jordan &amp; Laillanni are shooting at the Anarchy Soldiers. Anarchy Soldiers start to drop dead, Jordan lowers his sniper as his other hand lights up with fire.)

**Jordan - **Burn in hell assholes!

(He swings his hand as a wave of fire is launched at the soldiers but they dodge it and it goes throw the window. A red ball of light forms around Annie's hand. She shoots it at the wire holding the window washer cart, it hits the wire causing it to break.)

**Anarchy Soldier - **Oh shit.

(Another red ball of light hits the other wire and breaks off as the Anarchy Soldiers start to fall.)

**Annie - **Have a nice fall!

(The chopper starts to go higher.)

**Jordan - **Nice one.

**Annie - **Thanks.

**Gabriel - **Everyone get ready we're almost at the roof.

(Everyone starts to get ready.

Inside. Abraham kicks Celeste to the floor.)

**Abraham - **Come on you guys are so weak.

**Nahid - **Why are you helping him?!

(He starts to stand up.)

**Abraham - **He gave me power, he trained me to become stronger to stop your terrorist group Nexus.

**Celeste - **Terrorist group?! What the hell are you talking about?!

(She starts to stand up also.)

**Abraham - **Your team planted that bomb that caused this whole mess and that killed thousands and maybe millions of people!

**Celeste - **He's lying to you! He's using you!

**Abraham - **Enough talk!

**Nahid - **Goddamn it Abraham listen to us!

**Abraham - **Shut up!

(He runs at them as his fire claws appear, he jumps as he swings at Angelo causing him to be launched to the other side of the room from the hit. Abraham swings at both Nahid &amp; Celeste, they dodge as they both uppercut him at the same time. Abraham gets launched into air and Celeste shoots a neon beam at him causing him to be launched at a wall.)

**Nahid - **If we have to beat you to knock some sense into you so be it!

(Abraham stands up as lightning goes around his hand.)

**Abraham - **Then come at me!

(Angelo stands up and they all start running towards Abraham but he punches the floor sending a shock wave at them. The shock wave hits them as they get knocked back floor and they start to get back up.)

**Angelo - **Come on Abraham this isn't you!

**Abraham - **Why won't you all quit!

**Nahid - **Cause we're your friends!

(Abraham sticks out his hands as they start to levitate in the air. He launches Celeste to the ceiling hard then to the floor and then to the wall. She gets knocked out.

Outside, The chopper reaches the roof as they see a small group of Anarchy Soldiers on the roof.)

**Annie - **Come on only this few?! They're just making it easy!

(A red ball of light starts to form on both of her hands. She jumps out as the Anarchy Soldiers start shooting. She slams the red ball of light to the floor causing some of the soldiers to fall. She stands up as she starts dodging bullets. Jordan &amp; Laillanni start shooting as Richard, Liliana, and Zayna jump out of the chopper. They land on the helipad and Liliana starts shooting out fire balls. Zayna starts to shoot both of her pistols the bullets hit the soldiers.)

**Zayna - **Is this the best you got.

(An Anarchy Soldier runs at her with a knife without even looking she kicks him to floor and shoots him in the chest.)

**Zayna - **Too slow.

(In the staircase Andrea is still chasing after Charles.)

**Andrea - **GET BACK HERE!

(She shoots a black fog at him but she misses. Carlos and the others enter the staircase but Seiko remains hidden.)

**Carlos - **Andrea!

**Andrea - **STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Chase (On Charles's Walkie) - **Charles I got a chopper get to the roof fast.

**Charles - **I'll love to stay and chat but I got a chopper waiting for me.

(Outside, Gabriel lands the chopper on the helipad. Jordan &amp; Laillanni keep shooting. Liliana kicks one of the soldiers off the roof. Annie shoots a fireball at a soldier's head. Another chopper is heard.

Inside, Angelo is on the floor beaten up and Nahid is sitting against the wall also all beaten up. Abraham takes out his pistol and cocks it.)

**Abraham - **Goodbye old friend.

(Celeste starts to wake up and she sees a pistol on the floor then she looks at Abraham who has a gun pointed at Nahid. She starts to crawl for the pistol and then out of no where her vision changes to her enhanced vision and she sees a Trickster who's invisible behind Abraham.)

**Celeste (Softly) - **He's... being mind tricked... and brainwashed...

(She grabs the pistol and raises it as she cocks it, Abraham sees her.)

**Abraham - **What are you finally going to kill me? Just like you all left me for dead when the blast happened? Are you finally gonna finish me off?

**Celeste - **No one left you... For dead...

(She aims the pistol at the Trickster.)

**Celeste - **Mind trick this bitch.

(She shoots and the bullet enters it's head, the Trickster becomes visible and falls back to the floor. Abraham drops the pistol and faints. Celeste exhales and lowers the pistol as she starts to stand up.)

**Celeste - **Come on... let's get him out of here.

(On the roof. Annie, Richard, Zayna &amp; Liliana are fighting the remaining soldiers. Charles gets on the roof and starts running, the other chopper can now be seen with Chase in it. Andrea gets on the roof.)

**Andrea - **CHARLES!

(The others get on the roof but Seiko still remains hidden. The rest of the soldier look at Andrea. She looks at them and in a heart the soldiers disincrate into thin air. The others are shocked by what they saw.)

**Annie - **She only looked at them and–

**Richard - **What the hell?

(Liliana runs after Andrea, Carlos catches up with Liliana.)

**Liliana - **Andrea stop!

(Charles jumps into the chopper, it starts to fly away.)

**Andrea - STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**

(She looks at them and they all fall back to the floor. She jumps on to the bottom of the chopper and holds on with her hands and feet. The chopper starts to fly away even further. They start to stand up as they look on as the chopper flies away with Andrea hidden in the bottom.)

**Carlos - **Rebecca?

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Did you find her?

**Liliana - **I think we have a big problem...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **What happened?

**Liliana - **Charles got away and Andrea got on to the chopper and she's hidden in the bottom.

(Celeste and the rest get on the roof, Angelo and Nahid are carrying a passed out Abraham.)

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **What? She's going to get herself killed... Come back to base...

**Liliana - **Copy that...

(They look on as the chopper disappears in the distance.)


	16. Chapter 16: Broken

**Chapter 16: Broken**

**Annie - **Let's get out here.

(A whole army of Anarchy Soldiers bust through the door and get on the roof.)

**Felipe - **Oh shit.

(He picks up a rifle as everyone starts to run towards to the chopper.)

**Jordan - **Everyone get your asses in the chopper!

(Felipe turns around and fires the rifle as he starts to walk backwards. Celeste goes to him and raises her hands in front of her as a neon shield goes in front of them as the bullets hit the shield. Felipe shoots to the right to the left. Zayna &amp; Liliana get inside the chopper. Angelo &amp; Nahid get inside the chopper while they're still carrying a passed out Abraham. Maria shoots lightning at the soldiers and she goes inside the chopper.)

**Laillanni - **Come on! Hurry up!

(She shoots but the sniper clicks, she tosses it next to her.)

**Laillanni - **Crap, I'm out of ammo!

(Jordan raises his sniper and shoots and a bullet hits a soldier in the head.)

**Jordan - **Have sweet dreams!

(Seiko gets inside the chopper and gives Jordan a thumbs up.)

**Seiko - **Nice shot.

**Jordan - **Thanks, I aim to please.

**Carlos - **Celeste, Felipe come on!

**Celeste - **Okay, Felipe lets go.

**Felipe - **Go on without me.

(They look at him.)

**Carlos - **No your coming with us we're all getting out of here!

**Felipe - **If I don't stay behind and distract them then they'll focus on the chopper and we'll all die!

**Maria - **No! We're all leaving! We're not leaving you behind!

**Felipe - **You have no choice!

**Maria - **We're not leaving you!

(There's a silence as bullets continue to hit the shield. Felipe grabs Celeste as the shield disappears and he throws her inside the chopper.)

**Carlos - **No don't do this!

(Felipe pushes him inside the chopper.)

**Felipe - **It's not your decision.

(He shuts the chopper door and breaks off the handle, Carlos rushes to the door.)

**Carlos - **Come on Felipe! We can all make it!

(Gabriel looks at Felipe, He nods at Gabriel.)

**Felipe - **Go!

(The chopper starts to go in the air, Maria looks at Gabriel.)

**Maria - **What are you doing?!

(She grabs his arm and begins to shake him.)

**Maria - **Get us back down there! We can't leave him down there!

(He shoves her off.)

**Gabriel - **We can't force someone to do something they don't want to do! It was his choice!

(They look down, Felipe gives them a thumbs up and smiles at them. A bullet hits Felipe's arm.)

**Felipe - **Ahh.

(He turns around.)

**Felipe - **Come on!

(He runs at them and shoots the rifle the bullets hit two soldiers. He dodges the bullets and shoots a laser beam at one of the soldier's head. He then runs and punches one of the soldier's in the throat. Then he spins around another soldier and snaps his neck. A soldier shoots Felipe in the leg.)

**Felipe - **Ahh!

(He shoots the soldier who shot him, then another bullet hits his other leg.)

**Felipe - **Ah!

(He falls to the floor. The soldiers circle around him it blocks their view from the chopper. A gunshot is heard.)

**Maria - **Felipe!

**Seiko - **No...

**Carlos - **Goddamn it!

(They start to fly away.)

**Carlos - **Rahh!

(He punches the chopper wall.)

**Carlos - **How many people we have to lose? How many!

(He punches the chopper wall repeatedly.)

**Carlos - **How many people we have to lose cause of that bastard!

(He stops punching the wall.)

**Carlos - **First Sheila, now Felipe.

**Jordan - **Rebecca... We're on our way.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Okay we'll start getting the briefing ready...

**Jordan - **Felipe's dead.

**Yessenia (On Ear Piece) - **What?

**Jordan - **He decided to stay behind so we can be able to make it out... Carlos, Celeste, &amp; Maria tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen and he forced them in the chopper and broke off the handle.

**Yessenia (On Ear Piece) - **Oh my god...

(Liliana notices Abraham who's still passed out.)

**Liliana - **Wait what's he doing here?! He killed Sheila!

**Celeste - **Wait let me explain... I don't think he killed her out of free will, he was being controlled... I used my enhanced vision and I saw a Trickster who was invisible behind him. I think he was being mind controlled the whole time. He wasn't aware of his action or what he was doing, Charles was using him. After I shot the Trickster Abraham fainted.

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **So he was being mind controlled and brain washed the entire time?

**Celeste - **Yes exactly my point.

**Liliana - **That sick fuck.

(Somewhere in Manhattan, the chopper starts to lower. Andrea lets go and lands on the roof. The chopper gets close to a warehouse by the harbor. Andrea looks on.)

**Andrea - **So that's where your going you son of a bitch.

(She continues to look on as the chopper lands and Charles gets out. Other trucks start to approach the warehouse, she looks up to the warehouse roof and sees two men with snipers walking on the roof. She then looks at the door and sees two guards outside on guard.)

**Andrea - **Don't worry Charles I'll be back at night to kill you no matter how many people you have on lookout I'm still going to get you. For Sheila, for my sister and for Ely.

(At Nexus Base, in the Intel Floor. Everyone is around the monitor but Carlos is in the living room on the sofa zoned out. Annie notices he's zoned out and she walks to him and sits next to him.)

**Annie - **Carlos you need to snap out of it... Thinking about it isn't going to make it better.

**Carlos - **It helps me think how bad I want to kill him.

**Annie - **You need to be in a clear state of mind even if it's hard right now... We need the Carlos that I know, the one who saved us earlier.

**Carlos - **I didn't do it alone and that Carlos you knew died few moments ago.

**Annie - **He's not dead... I know your hurting right now but we all need you right... Do it for us be strong for us and for Sheila &amp; Felipe don't let their deaths be in vain... Thinking about their deaths isn't going to help, stopping hi, will.

(He looks at Annie.)

**Carlos - **I guess your right.

**Annie - **Come on...

(They stand up and go to the monitor.)

**Carlos - **Okay Seiko, what are we up against?

(Seiko moves her hands across the monitor as pictures of the warehouse start to appear on the monitor on the wall.)

**Seiko - **Okay the other base is a warehouse located near the harbor... He has two men with snipers on the room and he has two others on guard by the entrance door but he's probably to step up security so we have two options... We go in silent or go in loud.

**Liliana - **We go in loud what's the point of silent, he probably knows we're coming...

**Seiko - **So what do you have in mind if we go loud?

**Liliana - **We have an arial team and a ground team. We have two teams in the air and the main one on the ground.

**Annie - **Sounds like a good... We can clear out any snipers and provide support from the sky while the others breach the base.

**Rebecca - **Good plan.

**Seiko - **What about Andrea?

**Carlos - **We have to find her and make sure she doesn't go in alone.

**Celeste - **I'll try to locate her.

(Abraham gasp awake and sits up. The other see him and Carlos, Celeste, Angelo Nahid &amp; some of the others run to him.)

**Abraham - **Where am I? What's going on?

(He looks around and sees some familiar faces.)

**Abraham - **Celeste? Nahid? Carlos? Angelo?

**Celeste - **Relax, the Trickster's effects are still wearing off.

**Abraham - **Trickster? What's going on? Where exactly am I?

**Celeste - **Your in Nexus Base... What's the last thing you remember?

**Abraham - **I remember I was trying to escape from Anarchy's base and then I got caught, the rest is a blur...

**Celeste - **He used a Trickster on you... He was mind controlling and brain washing you.

**Abraham - **What?

**Celeste - **He made you kill Sheila and you almost killed Nahid...

(Abraham looks at her in shock.)

**Abraham - **I did what?

(In a clothing store near the warehouse, Andrea comes out of the fitting room with a black hood on that covers the top of her face and she's now wearing combat boots. She walks to the counter where she has a combat belt on there with knives in its holders. She wraps a knife holder around her thigh. She starts to put her combat gloves on while she's walking out of the store.)

**Andrea - **I'm coming for you Charles.

(At Nexus Base.)

**Abraham - **That asshole... I'm going to kill him!

**Seiko - **Step in line.

**Liliana - **Who are you taking with you Carlos?

**Carlos - **I'm going to get Andrea on my own.

**Liliana - **No I'm going with you.

**Carlos - **No I'm going alone.

**Liliana - **She's my friend... and I don't want another friend of mine to die or get herself killed.

**Carlos - **Fine, lets go.

(They start to walk off.)

**Rebecca - **Carlos... Liliana...

(They stop and look at her.)

**Carlos - **Sheila was a good friend, person and soldier... She was caring and the most hopeful person we've ever known don't let the only memory you have is her death. Let the memories you both of her is the good she's done and the good times you both had with her...

**Liliana - **Your right...

**Rebecca - **She was a good soldier and we'll always remember her and Felipe too...

**Carlos - **Thanks Rebecca we needed that...

**Celeste - **I got a lock on her location she's near the warehouse.

**Liliana - **Oh shit... We got to move.

(Few moments later, Andrea is looking at the time on her phone and it says 9:30 PM. She puts her phone away and puts her hood back on. Liliana &amp; Carlos land on the roof.)

**Lililana - **Andrea...

**Andrea - **I told you to stay out of this... this is between me and Charles.

**Liliana - **Doing this alone won't bring back Sheila, your sister or Ely...

**Andrea - **Don't talk to about them.

**Carlos - **Andrea we're all a team we'll do this together for Sheila, your sister and Ely... We're gonna get him this asshole together but you can't do this alone, its suicide.

**Andrea - **I know what I'm doing...

(She starts to walk off, Carlos rushes and grabs her by the arm.)

**Andrea - **Don't touch me.

**Carlos - **We get let you go on your own Andrea.

**Andrea - **Let me go.

**Carlos - **No... we're not gonna lose someone else.

**Andrea - **Let. Me. GO!

(She shoves him off and punches him in the face.)

**Andrea - **BOTH OF YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY!

(She levitates Carlos in the air.)

**Liliana - **Andrea let him go!

(She still has him in the air.)

**Liliana - **Andrea please let him go.

(A black fire ball starts to form around her other hand.)

**Andrea - **This isn't a decision for you to make Carlos!

**Carlos - **She was my friend to you.

**Andrea - **Your not even on the buddy list! So FUCK OFF!

**Carlos - **She's still my friend and a good one too... As Rebecca said we can't let her death be our only–

**Andrea - **Shut up!

(She launches him across the floor.)

**Liliana - **Andrea stop!

(She runs at her but Andrea shoots the fireball at her causing her to fall back to the floor. Carlos stands up and runs at Andrea, she swings at him but he dodges. She swings the other fist and she hits him in the face. He backs up.)

**Liliana - **Stop!

(She runs at her, Andrea swings at Liliana and hits her in the side. Carlos uses telekinesis and launches Andrea to the roof entrance.)

**Carlos - **If we have to stop you the hard way then so be it!

(Her claws come out and she jumps at Carlos. She swings and scratches his face. He swings at her and she dodges, Liliana also swings and she dodges it too. Andrea scratches at her side then punches Carlos in the face. Liliana swings again but Andrea grabs her fist, Carlos also swings and she grabs his fist. Andrea kicks her and then she jump kicks Carlos in the face. Then she uppercuts him, Liliana punches her in the side then in the face. Andrea scratches Liliana's cheek then punches her in the face. Liliana swings but Andrea launches her to the rail on the roof.)

**Liliana - **Ahh!

(Carlos runs at her again but she launches him at the rail too. He falls to the ground. He looks at her and his eyes turn red, Liliana's eyes turn into a pinkish purple color. They both run at her, Carlos swings fast but she dodges. Liliana swings fast and punches Andrea in the face then in the stomach. Andrea backs off then she punches her in the stomach hard and then she launches Liliana at the door. She then launches Carlos to the door he hits the door hard. They struggle to get up.)

**Andrea - **And stay down and get out of my way or it'll be much worse!

(She starts to run off and jumps another roof and continues to run off. They stand up slowly.)

**Liliana - **Ngh.

**Carlos - **Rebecca...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **Did you get her?

**Liliana - **No... Instead we got our asses kicked...

**Carlos - **We tried but she didn't listen... We failed...

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece)** \- Get back here quick something urgent just came up.

**Liliana - **What about Andrea?

**Rebecca (On Ear Piece) - **This is more important get her fast.

**Carlos - **Okay on our way.

(15 minutes later at Nexus Base, Carlos &amp; Liliana enter the room.)

**Liliana - **Jordan what's going on?

**Jordan - **You have to come and see this.

(They start to walk.)

**Carlos - **Okay can someone tell us what the hell is going on.

(They enter the Intel Room, Carlos &amp; Liliana are shocked and surprised by what they see.)

**Liliana - **Oh my god...

**Carlos - **What. The. Fuck.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

**Carlos – **What. The. Fuck?

(They still look shocked.)

**Liliana – **How is this possible?

**Rebecca – **We did say it was urgent.

(They start to walk forward.)

**Carlos – **How do we know if this is real?

(He gets closer to the person as he sticks his hand out slowly. He gently shoves the person lightly.)

**Carlos – **Oh my god.

**Jordan – **We were shocked ourselves too.

**Sheila – **This is real.

(He hugs her and she hugs him back.)

**Carlos – **We thought you were dead.

(They stop hugging, Liliana hugs her as Sheila hugs back.)

**Carlos – **How are you alive? I saw them shoot and kill you…

(Sheila and Liliana stop hugging.)

**Sheila – **You guys probably have a lot of questions right now.

(They see Andrea's Sister whose carrying Ely walk towards them.)

**Carlos – **What's going on?

**Liliana – **What happened?

**Sheila – **I was never shoot or killed… Ely and Andrea's sister was never shoot or killed either.

(Flashback to the events in the interrogation room.)

**Sheila (Narrating) – **He used a Trickster to mind trick you all into seeing what you saw… He made us see what you, Andrea, Maria &amp; Felipe saw…

(Instead of Sheila being tied to a chair she's handcuffed to the chair in the corner and Andrea's sister and Ely are tied up.)

**Charles – **First you'll see your friends suffer then I'll make you suffer and kill you after.

**Andrea's Sister – **You don't have to do this please just let us go please my little girl has nothing to do with all of this.

**Charles – **But she's important to Andrea.

**Andrea's Sister - **You're a sick man.

(Charles looks at the Trickster and nods. The Trickster's eyes turn yellow as Sheila, Andrea's Sister and Ely see themselves in front of them but tied up. They see another Charles and Abraham gets into position next to the hallucination version of Sheila.)

**Charles – **Wake up.

(The hallucination version of Charles's lips move on sync when the real Charles speaks.)

**Charles – **WAKE UP!

(Carlos, Andrea, Maria, &amp; Felipe wake up.)

**Sheila (Narrating) – **I saw the torture he put you all through, the Charles you saw was just a hallucination talking through the real Charles's words.

(The flashback fast forwards to the death of Sheila's hallucination version. A gunshot is heard.)

**Carlos – **No!

**Andrea – **Sheila!

**Felipe – **You monster!

**Sheila – **Guys snap out of it!

(There's shouts and talking in the background.)

**Sheila – **Snap out of it! Come on Carlos, Andrea! You both are stronger than this wake up!

**Trickster – **No one can break my mind control, you can try all you want.

**Sheila – **Leave them alone! We're not going to let you have Andrea for your own plans!

(Charles hears her but still talks.)

**Sheila – **I can't wait to see you die you piece of shit… You hear me!

(Charles switches places with the hallucination version of Charles and it disappears without them noticing. He shoots the hallucination version of Andrea's sister.)

**Andrea – **No!

**Sheila – **Andrea come on snap out of it! Andrea!

**Andrea's Sister – **Andrea! I'm right here! Come on your stronger than this!

(Charles goes to the hallucination version of Ely.)

**Sheila – **Ely look away!

**Andrea's Sister – **Cover your eyes Ely!

(A gun shot is heard.)

**Andrea – **Noo! Ely!

**Carlos – **You fucking monster! She was a little girl!

**Charles – **So there I finally broke you.

(Sheila &amp; Andrea's sister sees her go in her dark power form, they see her tears on her face as black swirl lines start to appear on both sides of her face and 3 lines that look like veins appear on the side of her eyes. A light black fog goes around her.)

**Sheila – **Andrea snap out of it!

**Andrea – **I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

(They see her eyes turn black as her fangs and claws start to show.)

**Andrea's Sister – **What's going on? What's happening to her?!

**Sheila – **Andrea no! Snap out of this!

(She breaks free from the chair as Charles start to laugh.)

**Charles – **There's the little monster.

(They se her run towards the glass window.)

**Charles - **Come and get me.

**Sheila - **Andrea!

(He exits the room and so does Abraham, She jumps and breaks through the glass. She runs after Charles and exits the room.)

**Carlos - **Andrea!

**Trickster - **Everything is going just as planned.

**Sheila - **You sick bastards!

**Maria -**Let us go!

(Sheila starts to move her hand viciously trying to break free from the handcuffs. Her eyes start to turn red as the handcuff starts to electrocute Sheila.)

**Sheila - **Ahh!

(Her eyes go back to normal as the Trickster starts laughing.)

**Trickster - **You stupid bitch, don't you know it shocks you if you use your powers.

**Sheila - **You wouldn't be... laughing for long.

**Carlos - **He killed both of your parents.

**Chase - **Bullshit!

**Carlos - **You know I'm telling you the truth! I saw the way you looked at him when he did all of this! I saw you cry Seiko! Check your phones and you'll see I'm not lying!

**Trickster - **Well this seems interesting.

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Get close to me, I'm going to try and untie you. When I say go I want you to go get that asshole and try to get the keys to these cuffs.

**Andrea's Sister (Whispers) - **I don't know if I could...

**Sheila (Whispers) - **Yes you can, trust me.

**Trickster - **Shut up you two!

**Seiko - **Oh my god...

**Chase- **That son of a bitch!

(They see Chase punch the wall, Andrea's sister moves quietly towards Sheila.)

**Sheila (Narrating) - **We saw Chase and Seiko join our side and I heard the stuff you said and the stuff Seiko said...

(The scene fast forwards to when they leave the room, Sheila moves her hand towards the ropes. The Trickster stops using its mind trick powers as the hallucinations disappear. Sheila places her hand on the rope and tries to untie the knot. She feels a piece of thread sticking out and she tries to pull at it. The Trickster turns around and launches Sheila to a wall. She hits it then lands to the floor side ways.)

**Trickster - **What? Do you really think you can escape... Anyway the boss gave me orders to kill you all, might as well start with the young one.

(The Trickster starts to walk towards Ely.)

**Andrea's Sister -** Don't you touch her! I swear to god if you touch my daughter!

**Sheila - **You're freaking dead you piece of shit!

(Fire starts to go around her hand as the handcuffs start to electrocute her.)

**Sheila - **Ah!

(Fire continues to form around her hand, the ropes come loose as Andrea's Sister breaks free and runs at the Trickster. She tackles the Trickster as he falls to the floor.)

**Andrea's Sister - **Get away from my daughter!

(The handcuffs continues to electrocute Sheila.)

**Sheila - **Get... ngh... away from... ngh... it.

(The Trickster pulls out a gun and aims it at Andrea's Sister as it cocks the pistol.)

**Sheila - **No!

(Andrea's Sister's eyes start to glow a light blue color. Sheila breaks free and throws a fireball at the Trickster and it gets launched at the wall. Sheila stands up and runs to Ely and starts to untie her. Andrea's Sister turns to face Sheila.)

**Sheila - **We have to get out of here and try to catch up with them.

(The ropes come off Ely as Sheila faces Andrea's Sister and sees that her eyes are a light blue color.)

**Sheila - **Oh my god...

**Andrea's Sister - **What?

**Sheila - **Your eyes... you also have powers...

**Andrea's Sister - **What? What you mean I have powers?

**Sheila - **You're eyes their glowing a light blue color... Now I know why you both are here too... Charles knew you both had powers and he thought it would be the same as Andrea. He didn't do all of this to break Andrea, he did it to try to unlock that power from you both by seeing Andrea suffer... All of this wasn't about breaking them or Andrea... He sees us as puppets and test subjects, That son of a bitch.

(The Trickster starts to stand up as it laughs.)

**Trickster - **Hahaha looks like you don't miss a thing, don't you. Your a clever one aren't you... Too bad you all won't make it out of this building alive.

**Sheila - **Stay here and keep Ely safe i got this.

(She runs at the Trickster and punches it in the face, then she grabs it and throws it through the broken glass into the other half of the room. She jumps through the broken glass and lands on her feet, the Trickster laughs a bit and starts to stand up.)

**Trickster - **Well this is a bit interesting.

**Sheila - **Shut up and fight.

(The Trickster runs at Sheila and swings but she dodges and punches it in the side, then kicks it few feet away from her. She runs and jumps as she swings, the Trickster grabs her fist and arm as it flips her to the door as she breaks through it and hits the hallway wall. She stands up and sees the Trickster run towards her as it tackles her and they break through the wall and enter some sort of big room. The Trickster is on top of Sheila and she punches it off. Sheila stands up and looks around.)

**Sheila - **What is this place?

**Trickster - **Do you think Charles is only doing this for war or to rule the world or some cliché story like that.

**Sheila - **What are do you mean?

(The Trickster starts to stand up.)

**Trickster - **You really have no idea why he's really doing all of this for do you?

(The Trickster looks at the super computer monitor and the big screen around the walls.)

**Trickster - **Computer run classified video CodeName: Catherine.

(A video starts play and she sees Charles in the video with a 13 year old girl.)

**Charles - **Catherine not now your uncle is busy with paperwork.

**Catherine - **Come on uncle C can't you take a break for a few minutes I'm bored and I want you to teach me how to do those fire claws like you.

**Charles - **After I'm done with this paperwork I promise I'll spend sometime with you.

(A woman appears on the video.)

**Jessica - **Don't worry he'll be done soon besides Anarchy can't run itself... While you wait i can show you a cooler trick than his fire claws.

**Charles - **Geez honey don't hate on my fire claws so much.

**Jessica - **Come on it wasn't that impressing.

**Charles - **You weren't saying that in that last hostage rescue mission.

**Jessica - **Okay seeing you take down those terrorists was impressing.

**Charles - **Exactly.

(Jessica smirks.)

**Jessica - **Whatever.

**Charles - **Love you too honey.

(She kisses him on the cheek as he smiles.)

**Jessica - **My powers are way better.

**Jack - **Okay can you both get a room cause I'm trying to work over here.

**Catherine - **I agree.

(Charles's phone starts to ring he sees it and answers the phone.)

**Charles - **Hey sis how's your mission going so far?... That's good to hear... Oh Catherine? she's doing fine, you want to speak with her?...

(She hands the phone to Catherine.)

**Charles - **You're mother wants to speak with you.

(She grabs the cellphone.)

**Catherine - **Hi mom... Yeah we're fine, I miss you... Okay see you when you get back and i promise to look after uncle c... Love you too mom see you soon...

(She hands the phone back to Charles.)

**Charles - **Okay we'll see you when you get back and hey... be careful out there... Yeah, don't worry I'll look after Catherine... Alright see you soon sis and love you too...

(He hangs up the phone.)

**Jack - **Do you think these organizations will really help save lives out there.

**Charles - **We're doing good so far... What you doing there Jack?

**Jack - **I don't know some work that the government want me to do, it's nothing important... They're gonna send me to join with your sister tomorrow.

(The video cuts out and the next one plays and it takes place three days after the other one.)

**Charles - **No don't tell me that! Don't you tell me that!

(Tears goes down his face and in the video Catherine and Jessica are crying.)

**Charles - **Tell me what happened!

**Jack - **We were ambushed there was enemies everywhere... your sister told to go without her and i wanted to stay and help but she forced me out... There's was nothing i could do, your sister sacrificed herself to make sure i got out... I tried to help her, I tried...

(Charles hugs him and he hugs Charles back.)

**Jack - **She was like my family too man...

**Charles -** It's okay I know you did your best to try and help her...

(There's a silence as Jack stops hugging him, Jack starts to laugh.)

**Jack - **Wow, your so easy to fool.

**Jessica - **Charles!

(Jack takes out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Jessica and Catherine, they pass out. Then he kicks Charles away and shoot him with the tranquilizer gun as Charles falls back to the floor. He stares at Jack.)

**Jack - **Can't believe you actually believed the whole she saved my life story.

(He laughs. Charles looks at him in shock.)

**Jack - **It's funny you're sister gave me that same look right before I killed her.

**Charles - **You son of a bitch.

**Jack - **If that hurts don't worry we're just getting started.

(Charles passes out as the video cuts out and another video plays few moments after the second one. The video location is in some abandoned building. Jack is at the table with sharp objects and a gun in front of the camera. Charles is passed out tied down to a chair with chains and Jessica and Catherine are tied down to their chairs few feet away from him. Jack picks up a knife and turns around facing them.)

**Jack - **Wakey, wakey Charles.

(Charles slowly starts to wake up.)

**Jessica - **Why are you doing this Jack?!

(Charles is fully awake now and sees Jessica and Catherine tied up. Charles gets angry and tries to break free.)

**Jack - **I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want to end up like your sister.

**Charles - **You son of bitch I trusted you!

**Jack - **Looks like you put your trust in the person.

**Catherine - **Why are you doing this?

**Jack - **Sorry I'm just following Bill's orders.

**Jessica - **Bill? As in Government Official Bill?

**Charles - **Why would he order this?!

**Jack - **He finds you all fascinating to be experimented on.

**Charles - **Is that why you killed my sister!

**Jack - **First he wants me to break you.

**Charles - **What are you talking about?

(Jack walks towards Catherine and Jessica.)

**Jack - **First he wants me to give you a choice.

(He starts to wipe his knife as he gets closer to Catherine and Jessica.)

**Charles - **Get away from them!

**Jack - **I'm afraid I can't do that.

(He's in front of Catherine and Jessica.)

**Jack - **Choose who lives and who dies.

**Charles - **What?!

**Jack -** Choose between your wife and niece.

**Jessica - **You psychopath.

**Charles - **Leave them out of this!

**Jessica - **Honey whatever happens always remember I love you.

**Charles - **No don't say that we're all getting out here you, me and Catherine we're all getting out of-

(Jack slits Jessica's neck blood starts to go down her body.)

**Charles - **NO!

**Jack - **Whoops my hand slipped.

**Catherine - **Jessica!

**Charles - **Your dead! You hear me your dead!

(Jack wipes the blood thats on his knife on his jeans.)

**Jack - **And now for you, you little bitch.

**Catherine - **Fuck you.

(Jack turns to her.)

**Charles - **Get away from her!

(He gets angry as his fire claws come out and the chains break off. He runs towards Jack and claws his face, then he kicks Jack few feet away as he cuts the chains off of Catherine. She gets off from the chair, Jack runs at Charles and swings the knife. He moves out of the way, Catherine punches Jack in the side. Jack slaps her hard that she gets knocked down to the floor. Charles punches Jack in the face then in the other side. Jack swings the knife and his arm gets cut.)

**Charles - **Ngh...

**Jack - **Stings doesn't it.

**Charles - **You were my best friend!

**Jack - **Well a job is a job.

(Charles punches Jack, Catherine starts to stand up and kicks Jack in the back of the knee. Jack gets on his knees and Catherine spin kicks him across the face. Jack looks at Catherine and trips her, then he gets up and swings at Charles but he dodges. Jack kicks Charles few feet away that he falls on his back. He starts to get up as he see Jack jumping at him with the knife in his hand. Catherine jumps in front of Charles as the knife enters her chest. Charles is in shock.)

**Charles - **Catherine!

(Jack pulls out the knife and kicks her away. Charles gets more angry he raises his hand as Jack starts to levitate in the air.)

**Jack - **What the hell?

(The knives on the table start to levitate in the air, he launches Jack to the wall and he stays levitated against the wall. The knives get launched into Jack and stab into him.)

**Charles - **Whoops my hand slipped.

(Jack coughs out blood.)

**Charles - **Stings doesn't it.

(Jack closes his eyes. Charles drops him to the floor.)

**Charles - **Catherine...

(He runs towards Catherine and gets on his knees, he lifts her up a bit his left hand in on her back and his right hand is over her shoulder.)

**Charles - **Cat...

(The video cuts out and another video starts to play.)

**Bill - **Has Jack reported in yet?

**Bill's Henchman - **Not yet sir.

**Bill - **Get him on the coms.

**Bill's Henchman - **Yes sir, right away.

(He goes to the communication unit and tries to get a hold of Jack.)

**Bill's Henchman - **Sir it's connecting.

(The coms get connected.)

**Bill - **Jack did you eliminate the targets?

(There's no answer.)

**Charles (On Coms) - **I'm sorry Jack can't answer you right now he's busy being dead.

**Bill - **Charles...

**Charles (On Coms) - **I'm going to fucking make you pay for my sister, Catherine and Jessica. I'm going to find you and kill you.

**Bill - **Good luck trying to find me.

**Charles (On Coms) - **I don't need luck.

(An explosion is heard and the security alarm starts to ring as another henchman runs into the room.)

**Henchman #2 - **Sir, we've been breach.

(Gunfire is heard outside.)

**Bill - **All of you go! You two stay with me!

**Henchman #2 - **Roger.

(They leave the room, shouts are heard outside with gunfire. The gunfire slowly starts to die down. Then it goes quiet as the two henchman look at each oter then forward as they raise their guns.)

**Bill - **Bravo team report!

(There's no answer.)

**Bill -** Bravo team!... Shit.

(Charles zip lines in through the window as the class breaks. The two henchman aim at Charles as his fire claws appear. The henchman shoot at Charles but he dodges the bullets and stabs both henchman with his fire claws. He then removes the claws as they disappears and he turns to face Bill.)

**Charles - **What happened Bill? Looks like you seen a ghost.

**Bill - **Char-

(Charles punches Bill in the face and then throws him at a table.)

**Charles - **What scared now!

(He picks him up and throws him on the floor.)

**Charles - **You sent a hit on my family why?!

**Bill - **The governments been needing to look for some test subjects.

**Charles - **You bastard!

**Bill - **You think this will change anything.

(Bill starts laughing.)

**Bill - **Your just a broken man now with nothing anymore.

(Bill continues laughing.)

**Bill - **If your family can see you now, oh wait was that too soon?

(Charles starts to get angry.)

**Bill - **Oh is the sad man getting angry? What happened Charles was it too soon?

(Bill continues laughing as he starts to stand up.)

**Bill - **Did you think I was actually scared? By the way how was it seeing your wife and niece die in front of your eyes.

(Charles punches Bill in the face, he falls to the floor as Charles's eyes changed to the color grey. His fire claws start to appear again as he goes on top of Bill and starts clawing at his chest repeatedly. Blood starts to be spat out of Bill's mouth.)

**Charles - **Die you son of a bitch! Die!

(He continues clawing as a little bit of Bill's blood gets on Charles's face.)

**Charles - **Die!

(He continues clawing at his chest then he looks at Bill and sees he's stopped breathing. He stands up as he wipes the blood across his face. Then he sees a computer that has the words next experiments subjects. He walks up to the monitor and sees a picture of Chase and Seiko, then he sees a video file under the pictures. He clicks on it. The video starts playing.)

**Bill (On Video) - **Chase Monroe and Seiko Kira these two are possible candidates for the human test trails. On the day they were born we had their parents and we had one of our agents pose as their real parents. Basically raising them like a lamb to the slaughter. We are one step closer to achieving our plan.

(The video cuts out and he looks to his left as he sees classified folders. He walks up to the folders and sees two of them labeled Human Test Trails and the other Possible Human Test Trail Candidates. He opens the folders and sees photographs of the possible candidates and starts to read the labels.)

**Charles - **Carlos, Sheila, Andrea, Felipe, Maria, Jordan... Shit the list keeps going on and on.

(He then looks at the other folder and sees photographs of the deceased.)

**Charles - **Oh my god... You sons of bitches.

(He then sees the video camera filming. He walks up to it and grabs it.)

**Charles - **You bastards sent a hit on my family and wanted to use them as experiment test subjects... and now you want to go after others. I'm going to make you all pay for my family, the people you experimented on, and others you want. I'm coming after you all and nothing is going to stop me.

(The video cuts out.)

**Sheila - **Oh my god.

**Trickster - **Did you actually think Charles was after ruling the world and killing you guys (He chuckles) you got it all wrong its just an act he put on... What he doesn't know it's not the whole government that was in on it. Only five rogue operatives from the government was involved.

**Sheila - **Why tell me and not him.

**Trickster - **Cause it makes our job easier if anything happens he takes the fall and they'll think it was all him.

**Sheila - **Wait don't you work for him?! Why do all this?!

**Trickster - **Cause I'm not Anarchy... I'm from CodeName: Crossfire and now that you know all of this your going to die here with that information.

**Sheila - **I don't think so.

**Trickster - **We'll see about that.

(Sheila runs at the Trickster and jumps as a wave of fire forms around her fist and she punches the Trickster in the face. Then she punches it in the side and then punches it in the face again. Sheila swings again but the Trickster grabs her fist. The Trickster then grabs her by the neck and raises her in the air. It throws her across the room, she lands on the floor and rolls across.)

**Trickster - **Oh please don't make it that easy for me.

**Sheila - **Who said i was trying.

(She stands up as she runs towards the Trickster. She jumps and spins as she kicks it in the face. She lands on her feet as she swings and punches it the face. She swings again but the Trickster grabs her hand and punches her in the face and then in the side. Then the Trickster grabs her by the neck and lifts her up but Sheila swings both hands and karate chops the Trickster's neck. It lets go of her as she lands on her feet and swings but it dodges. The Trickster swings but she dodges and she swings for it's face but he moves out of the way and swings at her stomach. She jumps back as the Trickster pulls out a knife and swings at her. She dodges as she sees her Katana on the table. The Trickster swings again but Sheila grabs the knife disarming the Trickster and stabs him in the arm.)

**Trickster - **Ahh!

(She runs to the table and places her hand on the katana and cartwheels over the table.)

**Trickster - **Let's make this more interesting.

(His eyes glow yellow as the room goes pitch black more Tricksters appear.)

**Trickster - **It would be easier if you knew which is the real one.

**Sheila - **Even with your mind tricks I'll still take you down!

**Trickster - **We'll see about that.

(She gets into her fighting position as the hallucination Trickster run at her. She stabs on in the stomach as the other one swings her but she spin dodges and stabs it in the stomach.)

**Trickster - **Not even close.

**Sheila - **Don't worry I'll find you and my blade will like to meet you.

(Another one goes at her and she stabs it and spins around it to stab the other one in the side. Another one swings at her but she cuts it's hand off as it disappears into dust. She swings causing the body to be cut in half disappears into dust. One of the hallucinations punches her in the face then uppercuts her. Then another one punches her in the face and then in the side.)

**Trickster - **Your just all talk.

(Another one punches her in the stomach and then in the face. Sheila grabs her katana tight and swings as the body gets cut in half and disappears. One of them grabs Sheila by the neck and choke slams her. She hits the floor as the katana lands few feet away from her. Two hallucinations grab her and hold her down as the real Trickster walks up to her and grabs the katana.)

**Trickster - **I thought you'll put up more of a fight looks like you really all talk.

(It lifts up the katana in the air.)

**Trickster - **So any last words.

(A gunshot is heard as a bullet enters the back of the Trickster's head. The hallucinations disappear as the darkness goes away. Sheila looks up at the Trickster, then it falls to the floor as Andrea's Sister holding a pistol is shown. Her hand is shaking as Sheila gets up and goes to her.)

**Sheila - **It's okay... Give me the gun.

(She lowers the pistol as Sheila grabs it from her hand.)

**Andrea's Sister - **I never killed anyone before.

(Sheila picks her katana.)

**Sheila - **Well that wasn't really human... If you wouldn't have done that then i would of been dead so its thanks to you I'm still breathing... Let's just get out of here.

(Ely makes a noise, Sheila and Andrea's Sister looks at her. Her eyes are glowing a bright red color as she points to a door all the way the down the room.)

**Sheila - **What is it Ely?

(CodeName: Crossfire soldiers enter the room.)

**Sheila - **Shit we gotta go.

(Ely opens her hand as a fireball comes out of her hand and breaks into 3 mini fire balls and hits three Crossfire soldiers. Andrea's Sister picks her up as they open fire. Andrea's Sister goes to the door but stops and sees Sheila raise her Katana and starts blocking bullets.)

**Andrea's Sister - **Come on let's go!

**Sheila - **I'll hold them off! Meet me outside and stay hidden!

**Andrea's Sister - **Are you crazy?! Come on!

**Sheila - **Trust me! I can handle it! Just stay safe for Andrea!

(Sheila runs at the soldiers and swings as Andrea's Sister carrying Ely leave the room. Sheila turns invisible.)

**Crossfire Soldier #1 - **Where did she go?!

**Crossfire Soldier #2 - **I can't see her! I repeat I can't see her!

(One soldier drops and then another. The soldiers continuing shooting a fire ball hits one of them. Sheila re-appears in front of a soldier and punches him in the face. Then she turns around fast and stabs a soldier in the side. Another shoots at her, but she dodges and shoots a fireball at the soldier. She turns invisible again and re-appears behind one of the soldiers and snaps his neck. She takes the pistol and drops the body and shoots three soldiers. More Crossfire soldiers enter the room.)

**Sheila – **Shit! Time to go.

**Crossfire Soldier #1 – **Kill the bitch!

(She runs towards the exit but there's soldiers in front of her. The soldiers raise their guns and aim at Sheila. They open fire as Sheila drops to the floor and slides under their legs. She gets passed them and stands up and moves her hand as she was punching something in front of her. The soldiers are launched to a wall, Sheila looks at her hand in amazement.)

**Sheila – **Whoa…

(A bullet hits the wall. Sheila continues to run. She's running down the hall as soldiers appear from every corner.)

**Sheila – **Shit!

(She sees soldiers trying to zip line into the building. Bullets are going down the hall as Sheila is dodging the bullets.)

**Sheila – **Fuck it!

(She jumps and breaks through the glass window everything is going in slow motion as the soldier on the zip line aims his pistol at her. The soldier shoots as Sheila moves a bit to the side causing the bullet to miss. Everything goes back to normal motion as she punches the soldier and grabs on to him. They start to zip line down the building at a fast speed. Sheila is punching the soldier several of times in the face. They're almost to the ground as Sheila starts to wrap the wire around the soldier's neck as the soldier struggles to fight back. Then the zip line stops and from the fast stop Sheila let's go and falls 3 floors down. She lands on the roof of a car. She starts to roll off as she lets out a groan and hits the floor. She stands up and looks at the soldier that's hanging from the zip line. She starts to limb walk down the street.)

**Sheila – **Now where is Andrea's sister and Ely.

(Out of nowhere the sound of tires speeding is heard. Sheila looks behind her quickly as she sees an armored car with a machine gun on the roof speeding at her. Sheila gets into her fighting position as fire goes around her hands.)

**Sheila – **Come at me you assholes!

(The car stops in front of Sheila immediately as Andrea's sister is seen in the driver's seat.)

**Andrea's Sister – **Get in!

(The fire around Sheila's hands disappear as other trucks are seen coming after them.)

**Sheila – **Shit.

(She runs into the back seat.)

**Sheila – **Drive!

(Andrea's Sister presses on the gas.)

**Sheila – **Good choice on the car.

**Andrea's Sister – **Thanks, this was the only best looking car that was there…. Where to?

(Sheila leans in and types an address on the GPS.)

**Sheila – **Get us to this location, I'll handle the ones behind us.

(Bullets start to hit the truck as Sheila starts to get on the mounted machine gun on the roof. The soldiers in the cars see her, in one of soldier's car.)

**Crossfire Soldier – **Oh shit.

(Sheila opens fire as bullets hit the tires of the car then to hood of the car and lastly hits the window. The car goes to the left and crashes into a building as it explodes. Sheila aims to the left and continues shooting, the bullets hit the soldier in the face as it drifts and rolls into the air. It crashes upside down as the other cars drive pass the wreckage.)

**Andrea's Sister – **Hold on!

(Andrea's Sister does a rough right turn as Sheila holds on. The other cars make a right there.)

**Sheila – **I have a freaking machine gun and you still chase after us!

(She starts to shoot again as bullets hit the concreate then the hood of a car. The hood of the car starts to catch on fire and then it explodes. One of the cars get close to the armored truck, one of the soldiers open the door and jump on to the side of the truck and climbs on to the roof.The soldier grabs Sheila's arm.)

**Sheila – **Hey! You can look but you can't-

(She punches the soldier hard that he falls off the truck.)

**Sheila – **Touch!

(The soldier hits the floor as the other car runs him over. The last three cars drive faster, Sheila shoots the driver on the right side in the face. The car goes to the left and crashes into a light post. Sheila climbs out of the mounted machine gun and jumps on to the hood of a car. She takes out the pistol and shoots the soldier on the passenger's seat in the chest. Then she aims at the driver and shoots him in the arm, the soldier flinches from the pain causing him to turn the wheel. The car goes straight at the last car.)

**Sheila – **Time to bail out.

(She turns around and jumps to the truck. The car rams into the last car causing it to explode. Sheila grabs on to the ledge with both hands but her left hand slips and she dangles from her right hand. She places her feet on the ledge below her and then places her other hand on the ledge.)

**Sheila – **That was all of them.

**Andrea's Sister – **Good job… those guys are very persistent.

**Sheila – **Tell me about it.

**Andrea's Sister – **How do you put up with this all the time?

**Sheila – **My friends give me a reason to keep on fighting even though I feel like giving up at times. They give me hope that we will win this.

**Andrea's Sister – **Yeah and to kill that bastard.

**Sheila – **I don't think he's a bad guy…

**Andrea's Sister – **Are you serious?! After he put us through that?

**Sheila – **It's an act he put on, he's faking everything… He's not the real enemy he's been trying to help us…

**Andrea's Sister – **What are you talking about?

(Sheila starts telling her everything the Trickster told her and the footage he showed her.)

**Andrea's Sister – **Oh my god… So the people you guys been fighting aren't his men and they knew everything.

**Sheila – **That's exactly what I'm saying.

(Few moments later they reach Nexus base and get out the truck. Andrea's Sister is holding Ely as they walk into the building. They enter the elevator.)

**Andrea's Sister – **I'm worried about Andrea…

**Sheila – **Same… I've never seen that angry, I hope she doesn't do anything crazy or something she might regret…

(The elevator dings as the doors open, they walk out as the others look towards the elevator. Then they have a surprised look on their faces.)

**Jordan – **Oh my god…

(Flashback done.)

**Sheila – **I told them everything that happened…

**Carlos – **Oh my god...

**Liliana – **I'm speechless… So we've been fighting the wrong person this entire time…

**Sheila – **Yeah….

(She looks around.)

**Sheila – **Where's Andrea?

**Carlos – **We failed on getting her back… She's out of it she fought us when we tried preventing her from going through with her plan to attack Charles's hideout, but I think we bought us some time before she tries to attack again. Whatever we have to do we have to do it tomorrow… It's the only chance we got.

**Jordan – **What's the plan?

(Ely walks to Sheila and Carlos and plus on their shirts.)

**Ely – **Ti….

(He crouches and so does Sheila.)

**Carlos – **We'll get her back no matter what happens we'll bring her back.

**Sheila – **Don't worry Ely we'll bring her back, I promise.

(They stand up.)

**Carlos – **This ends tomorrow… I think I got a plan.


End file.
